


First Meetings (Roleplay) - Book 1

by blurrycopaface



Series: BlurryCopaface [1]
Category: Skrillex (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anxiety, Blood Kink, Choking, Demons, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Musical References, Neurodiversity, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Telekinesis, Threesome, Violent Thoughts, Werewolves, eating disorder mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 31,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrycopaface/pseuds/blurrycopaface
Summary: Tyler has a demon inside of him. Sonny is a werewolf: both are lonely musicians in LA. Tyler decides to invite Sonny over and try and make friends. Hopefully his brain doesn’t get in the way of being normal.**This is a roleplay started between me and a friend I met online. It is still being worked on whenever we can.**this has been discontinued unfortunately
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Sonny Moore/Tyler Joseph, Sonny Moore/Tyler Joseph/Josh Dun
Series: BlurryCopaface [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595419
Kudos: 15





	1. News Article

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend and I started this roleplay that we thought would be fun to share for other people to enjoy -  
-  
Each “chapter” of the story is our response to the previous person’s writing: I play as Josh and Tyler and they play as Sonny.
> 
> This is just a fun thing between us, not to be taken seriously. Feel free to leave comments or questions or whatever.  


#  LA Local Times, October 4, 2018 (one year prior)

_ Report by M. Gonzalez _

Los Angeles residents are deeply shaken by a string of grisly deaths that tore through the city unexpectedly for three days back to back this past week. Police have released little information to the public regarding the streak of terror that left three locals (whose names have yet to be officially disclosed to the media) dead and profoundly mutilated.

Investigators have released a statement that implies this is not believed to be a string of homicides, but rather a series of animal attacks, more specifically wolves or wild dogs.

Police caution LA residents in their official statement against approaching any feral dogs or strays, and encourage them to stay in heavily populated and developed areas. Although wolf, coyote, and stray dog attacks which result in death are exceedingly rare in the area, it is not out of the question or an undocumented phenomenon. Police encourage any citizens who see roaming strays or any unusual wildlife activity to immediately contact animal control, and seek refuge inside as a precaution.


	2. T-Phone Call

**October 10th, 2018**

## -

Tyler’s heart hammered in his chest as he walked briskly through the park nearby his house. Sunday was always the worst days for him, it’s when his anxiety flared up like fire throughout his mind and limbs.

He had his journal in one hand, a pen tucked under his fingers. The air was cold, crisp, he watched his own black converse shoes in the darkness as he walked determinedly. He often isn’t sure where his destination is when he goes on night time walks, only with the goal of being outside, away from the confines of a building where his thoughts could easily reverberate back against his own skull.  
Tyler sucks in a breath at the sudden bright light of the street lamps, blinking away the burning, he walks down the concrete pavement, nearly tripping over a dip in the sidewalk, he curses as he regains his footing and notices a newspaper stand right beside him. Normally Tyler wouldn’t be terribly interested in media or babble about drama in the paper but something catches his eye and he walks over to the stand. No one is manning it currently since it was well past 11pm, but he nervously glances around for a moment before reaching out to take one of the papers.

His eyes skim the contents, certain words sticking out to him like **dead **and **mutilated. **

Something deep within him stirs hotly and he hears a hiss in his ear. His eyes skim the article lower, trying his best to ignore the sound. The police had reported the attacks to be feral dogs or wolves, Tyler furrows his brow at this.

_How peculiar_, he thinks, this is not a normally reported kind of occurrence.   
He turns the paper over and is taken aback to see a fairly graphic picture of one of the victims. It’s in black and grey and the photo is pixelated but Tyler can see the persons’ body is mangled, dark black splotches depicting blood.

He hears a hiss in his ear more loudly this time.

“_Yesssss_.” Form the words inside his mind and he drops the paper, clutching at his own head.

“Shhhhh.” He whispers aloud.

“It was just a photograph, no need to become so excited.”

“But it lookssss so _good_, Tyler, I want to see it in full color, a beautiful crimson red like a sssticky cherry syrup.”

Tyler squeezes his eyes shut, willing the voice to go away. “Please, let me be tonight, I want to walk in peace.”

Tyler waits for a response and when he hears nothing but the hum of the freeway he opens his eyes and lets his hands drop. Releasing a sigh from his lips, he continues his aimless journey, hoping maybe he could find something tall to climb to get out the tension that had built itself up.

##  **August 2019 (a year later)**

## -

Tyler is curled up on the couch, phone in his hands as he checks Twitter.

“Hm?” He hums, he knew Josh was asking him something but it seemed to pass right through one ear and out the next.

“I said, did you want anything from the store?” Tyler glances up to see his boyfriend, hand on his hip, looking at him expectantly. “Oh, um,” Tyler scratches at his chin. “Yeah, sure, get me some chips and salsa, oh and we also need more q-tips.”

Josh laughs, reaching his hand towards Tyler to ruffle his short cropped hair. “Whatever you say, Babyboy.”

Tyler scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Shut it, Dogbreath.”   
Tyler watches Josh from the corner of his eye as he puts his dog, Jim’s harness on. “We shouldn’t be gone too long, no more than 2 or so hours, considering LA traffic, but feel free to text me if you get lonely or need anything.” Tyler glances at Josh, he can read the worry in his face. He smiles to his boyfriend gently.

“I’ll be fine, sweetie, have a nice time doing errands.” Josh returns the smile and gives the excited dog, Jim a pet on the head.

The door clicks shut and Tyler returns his attention to his mobile device.

He groans, thumb swiping repeatedly over the screen as he occupied himself with social media.

About 40 minutes pass of Tyler trying to be entertained by memes and people dancing but Josh was right, he was lonely already.

Tyler pouts, taking a moment to consider his options. He could go on a walk, but it was muggy and kind of gross outside, he would rather not change out of his hoodie and jeans. Then he thinks about calling a friend to hangout.

_ Jenna. _ Is his first thought, but no, she was currently in Idaho visiting family.

Tyler decides to flick through his contacts, he didn’t have too many, due to not having a whole lot of close friends who had his number.

A, B, C- Chris a friend from high school, D…J- Josh of course…Q, R, S- he stops at the only S named contact he had saved, _ Sonny _.

Tyler really liked Sonny a lot, even though they weren’t extremely close, he would like to get to know him better. Sonny had a personality and bubbliness that Tyler really admired. His thumb hovers above the call icon, feeling nervous, not sure if the man was busy, or even worse, just uninterested in hanging out with Tyler.

He breaths deeply then pushes the dial key, waiting patiently as his phone rang out.


	3. S-Party

As usual, the party that Sonny was currently weaving in and out of was underwhelming and much less interesting than it had seemed when he desperately needed an excuse to go out and be around people. Everything sounded better than it actually was when you were lonely enough. But there was being lonely in an empty warehouse, and being lonely in a raucous gathering of ‘friends.’ He could never decide which was worse.

Feeling suffocated by the sweat and smoke and endless bodies, Sonny began making his way back to the exit for a smoke. He needed a fucking cigarette, bad. Drunk girls who he barely knew squealed his name as he passed, wanting him to join them, wanting _something _from him that he wasn’t prepared to give tonight. He felt too empty to give much of anything. Waving his acknowledgment to those who yelled for him or grabbed at him, Sonny held up a cigarette as an easy sign, a white flag, an escape - a universal language that rose above the deafening music_ ‘I’m on my way out.’_

Finally able to breathe once he was outside, he immediately filled his lungs with smoke, leaning back against the filthy brick wall as the full force of how exhausted and burnt out he felt hit him like a truck. Just another Friday night. The brief moment of stillness was quickly interrupted when his back pocket started to buzz, and with one more deep drag on his cigarette Sonny pulled out his phone to see where the night might take him.

_ Tyler calling... _

Sonny smiled, pleasantly surprised. Tyler was sweet (and pretty cute) and unlike most of the people who walked in and out of his life, he didn’t seem to want to use Sonny, to chew him up and spit him back out. They didn’t know each other very well yet, but he had a gut instinct that Tyler had the potential to be a real friend.

“Hey man, what’s goin’ on?”


	4. T-Plans

Tyler’s heart skips a fluttering beat as he hears the dial tone quiet on the speaker of his phone and Sonny’s voice is on the other end.

“Hey man! Um, nothing much really.” He picks at the fraying hem of his own black jeans. “I’m kinda bored ‘n lonely tonight, was wondering if you were free and wanted to hang out?” Tyler glances around the living room.  
“We could go out somewhere, or somethin’…? There is a really nice park by my house.”

_ God I’m horrible at making plans with others,  _ he curses to himself and waits for a response from Sonny.


	5. S-Night In

The obvious hesitance and shyness in Tyler’s voice made Sonny’s light smile widen, and he wedged his phone between his ear and shoulder while he fumbled through his pockets for another cigarette and sparked up, listening intently as the man on the other end of the phone seemed to stumble over his own carefully chosen words. Was Tyler always like this, or was he shy because he was secretly into him? It certainly wasn’t out of the question. Either way, it was definitely endearing.

“I think I’ve had enough  _ out _ for the night, man.” His eyes scanned the street wearily, suddenly feeling very exposed. “But I’m def down to chill?” His raspy voice was suddenly colored with an easy optimism that took him by surprise. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. Maybe Tyler would be down for him to spend the night, on his couch or whatever, and Sonny wouldn’t be trapped in the cold, empty warehouse that doubled as his own makeshift prison.

Already heading in the direction of Tyler’s place from memory, Sonny flicked and stubbed his last cigarette butt beneath his heel. He knew the city like the back of his hand, a part of him that was always there even when he wasn’t looking. “I’ll see ya in like ten minutes.”

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Josh and Tyler’s place, feeling suddenly self conscious of how dirty and disheveled he must have looked standing in the pristine fluorescent lit hallway, the light buzz he had earned at the party already fading. He knocked with his own odd little rhythmic pattern, fidgeting as he waited in the deafening silence without a smoke in hand.


	6. T-Tidying Up

Tyler’s lip twitches into a small smile when Sonny says he would like to hangout with him. “Okay man, I look forward to it.”  
He hangs up and hopes that didn’t sound too… _ desperate _ . He was pretty sure Sonny had picked up on him and Josh’s not so ‘roommates’ situation, but he hadn’t explicitly told him they were gay and had an open relationship.

Tyler rises from the comfortable dark green sofa he was nestled in and takes in the condition of his house. He rapidly decides what would be most presentable for a guest to be over. A handsome, sweet guest at that. Disposing of the empty dorito bags and soda cans was a good choice and he tucks away the game controllers for the Nintendo 64. Pillows were propped up and fluffed to make them softer and he takes one last scan of the kitchen and living room before flopping back down in his previous spot.

Biting at the dried skin on his lip, Tyler waits patiently, tasting a small amount of blood from his cracked skin. He feels a rush of excitement from the taste of the blood, eyes fluttering closed as he feels a tingle spread through his body. “ _ More _ .” A faint whisper sounds in his ear and Tyler allows the pleasure of the brief moment to feel itself in him. He starts suddenly as he hears a knock at the door and urges the presence of  Blurryface to go away as he rises from the couch.

The door is unlocked and Tyler squints to make out the dark figure in the blue and black night.

“Hello!” Reaching his arms out to bring the smaller man into a hug, he feels that his clothing and skin were cold from the outside air but Sonny himself was quiet warm and felt nice to hold. 

“Please, come inside and make yourself cozy.” Tyler shuts the door behind Sonny and offers to take his jacket. “How have you been, dude? It’s been a while.” He turns to look at him, hands shoved into the pockets of his black hoodie, something he does when they can’t find a better place to rest. 

Tyler takes mental notes of how  _ pretty  _ Sonny was. He always admired the young man for his unapologetically raw look he had about him. He didn’t seem to care, Sonny was just effortlessly  _ himself.  _ Where as Tyler felt he constantly had to be putting on a mask for other people, like no one would truly see the person behind it, but did he even want them to?


	7. S-Meaningful Embrace

It had been way too long since Sonny had been embraced so genuinely, and he practically melted into Tyler’s arms for a brief moment, basking in the sweet affection. Tyler had such a positive energy, and Sonny could feel it seeping into him like a sip of warm coffee on a cold winter morning. He wanted another sip.

Shedding his jacket gratefully - now that he was indoors he was already burning up - Sonny took in the cozy apartment for the first time with happy bemusement. It felt like a real home, something he had grown quite unaccustomed to. It felt like a dream that he had told himself wasn’t within his reach. “I’m good, man! Can’t complain, ya know. I love your place! You guys are like, livin’ the dream.” He turned back to Tyler, smiling brightly, all of his weariness from earlier seeming to fade the longer he was in the others’ presence. Which reminded him: “Where’s Josh?”

Although they had never explicitly told him, Sonny was well aware that the two were more than roommates, and didn’t even think twice about the knowledge. He assumed everyone knew. How could anyone be around those two for any amount of time and not realize?

Unsure what to do with himself while in such unfamiliar territory, he waited for Tyler to take the lead, bouncing slightly on his heels with barely contained excess energy, fidgeting with his mane of tangled curls. He couldn’t help but wonder what it must feel like to live with a partner, to have a home with someone who cared about whether or not you came back. It was something he told himself he didn’t want or need, but the heavy pang in his heart at the painful line of thought told a different story.


	8. T-Offering

The smile that Sonny flashed at Tyler made his insides melt. _ God this kid was so cute. _ He loved it when someone had such a genuine smile.

He returns the gesture, grinning back, “Thank you so much, Yeah! We are trying to pay off most of the expenses we’ve had, but I may end up needing to get an _ actual _ job.” He cringes sarcastically as he says this.

“Playing music is what I need to do, but it’s been kind of a slow going game, I’m sure you can understand that yourself, hm?”

He bites at his lip again, “You know you are always welcome over here, Josh and I love having guests. It gets pretty lonely in this little corner of the city and I get anxious for another human being’s engagement.”

He hoped that didn’t sound _ weird _, why did he have to word things the way he did? He could at least try and behave like a normal person. But Tyler felt no critically judgemental energy from Sonny what so ever, it was hard to even imagine him being anything short of open minded and warm.

This was the first indicator that he would be understanding to learning more about Tyler’s personal life and Tyler himself felt an almost overwhelming urge to tell this man every single grisly thing about him right then and there, he just seemed so trust worthy.

He had to still his excited heart, reminding himself to protect his privacy, he thought of the reputation he still held in his hometown and how he so desperately wanted to escape that. He had to be careful who he exposes himself to. Maybe he was paranoid, but people had often times proved themselves to be mentally unable to comprehend his complex and dark world.

Did he really blame them though? Tyler felt like _ simple _never had a place in the vocabulary of his life.

Tyler shuffles on his feet, awkwardly shifting his weight back and forth on each foot. It was so nice to have some company that wasn’t just his own head, but being in the presence of someone without the ice breaker of Josh to say something witty, or a crowd to drown out the awkward silence, it made Tyler feel like an anxious high schooler trying to speak to his crush.

“Oh, he’s out right now, running some errands.” Tyler pulls out his iPhone, checking the time and the last message he had received from his boyfriend which was, “I think you’ll like the surprise I got for you, booger head.”

He smiles, “He’s been gone for a while now but should be back fairly soon, I think he got stuck in traffic, LA, ya know.” Tyler rolls his eyes.

“Would you like anything my friend? I have wine and beer, soda, tea, these weird Japanese drinks Josh got that taste like Honeydew melon.” Tyler gestures to the kitchen, wanting to make Sonny as comfortable as possible. The dude looked like he needed some comfort and affection and Tyler very desperately wanted to give that to him.


	9. S-Lifeline

“Yeah man, I definitely know how that goes. Pays your soul but not the bills.” He nodded his sympathetic understanding - even without a proper place of his own and no serious bills to speak of, Sonny had a hard time getting by with the meager amount of money that he earned from the sporadic gigs he was able to book. As far as he knew, Tyler didn’t know that he didn’t really have a place of his own, and he wasn’t sure he wanted him to know yet. On some level he felt completely free, making his own way on his own terms and not tied down to anything - on another level he felt embarrassed. The last thing that he ever wanted was for somebody to feel sorry for him, especially somebody that he admired so much, someone living the sort of life that he was secretly envious of.

Far from thinking that Tyler was weird, Sonny was enamoured with his way of speaking, and slightly self-conscious about seeming stupid around somebody who was obviously so bright. He had never graduated from high school, struggling through the bits that he had managed to stay for, and although he knew that he had plenty of other skills and expertise it was a little bit of a sore spot for him. But Tyler was offering him an open invitation to the home that Sonny was already so attached to, and if he wasn’t so stubbornly self sufficient and proud he never would have wanted to leave. Maybe just for the night. What could that hurt? If Tyler truly wanted and needed his company, he didn’t feel as guilty about accepting his hospitality. Something about the apartment and Tyler’s presence made Sonny feel safe, in a way that he hadn’t felt in quite a while. It would be hard to leave.

“Oh for sure, I’d love a beer, thanks so much.” He followed Tyler’s gesture towards the kitchen, grabbing one out of the fridge for himself and taking a long sip. Maybe a little alcohol would help ease his nerves. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. Sure, Tyler was a babe, but Sonny was far too much of a flirt to get nervous around people he was attracted to any more. Maybe it was more than that. Something about being around Tyler made him want to be his best self. He drained a bit more of his beer before working up his nerve,

“If you need some company, do you think it’d be cool if I crashed on your couch tonight?” He cringed internally, god he sounded like such a fucking bum, dragging his dirt and mess onto the pristine carpet of Josh and Tyler’s lives. “They’re doing some work on my place right now, kind of just floating around for a couple of days, you know.” Despite how hard he tried to sound casual, the lie didn’t come easy. Sonny really fucking hated to lie. He gripped his beer like a lifeline.


	10. T-The Question Game

Face breaking into a grin that probably looked ridiculous, Tyler quickly nods an agreement to Sonny’s suggestion of spending the night.  
“Oh yeah, of course! You are totally welcome to sleep here, this couch-” Tyler yanks on the cushion of said couch, “Pulls out into a bed.”

He draws the whole thing out, a cushy green bed popping up from underneath the normal shape of the sofa. “Jenna, usually sleeps here when she visits.” Tyler pats the mattress just to make it extra clear that Sonny was welcome to claim it as his own. Tyler really wanted to make him feel safe. The urge to hold him and feel his warmth again was like a low burning flame in his chest.

_ Okay, Josh has really been encouraging me to try and date more people, to flirt and act on my instincts, so, lets try this out. _

“Ahem.” Throat being cleared, Tyler sits down on the cushions of the now pulled out couch. “Would you like to do something?” he searches Sonny’s eyes carefully, seeing flashes of blue and violet that he believes to be indications of excitement and nerves.  
“We could uh, play a round of Mario Kart, or a card game.” All he really wanted though was to simply talk to the other man, feeling his thoughts swirling around inside his skull, wanting to break out.  
“Or, we could just talk. Get to know each other better.” He shrugs, hands finding themselves in the pockets of his hoodie again. “The times we have met or hung out before have usually been at a show, or around lots of other people, but never just the luxury of quiet surroundings that allow for organic conversations.”

His eyes dart up to Sonny’s, he could tell that this young man had a lot of interesting things in his brain and Tyler very much wanted to carefully pick at it. Weird way of flirting maybe, but he wanted to know who and _ what _ Sonny was.

“You can ask me something and I’ll ask you something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny being kinda intimidated by Tyler’s intelligence is  
Ahhhhhh #soft


	11. S-Question 1

Relieved by how genuinely excited Tyler seemed to have him spend the night, Sonny’s grip on his beer (and himself) eased up as he settled into the comfort of Tyler’s presence. The sofa-bed looked immensely more comfortable than anything Sonny had been sleeping on for the past couple of weeks, and he returned Tyler’s grin, deeply grateful in a way that he couldn’t quite vocalize.

Maybe his instincts were wrong, but it seemed like Tyler was a little nervous around him, like maybe he was into him? Josh and Tyler were definitely a couple, but Sonny didn’t know the details of their relationship. It wouldn’t be the first time that he was with somebody in a relationship, but Sonny liked Josh and didn’t want to actively hurt anybody if he could avoid it. Tyler would have to make the first move. But he did take a seat by him on the cushy sofa-bed, their knees almost touching, held back by the tenuous grasp of his conscience, an open ended question -  _ is it okay for us to touch? _

Given the options, it seemed pretty clear what Tyler actually wanted to do, and although Sonny was usually pretty guarded about himself, Tyler had an uncanny ability to make him feel safe and secure. It was true that they had never really had the opportunity to have a deep conversation, but when Sonny thought about it he realized that was how it was with pretty much everyone in his life. It was always too loud and hectic to actually get to know anybody, and maybe he had to admit to himself that was on purpose.

“Okay yeah, cool.” He sipped on his beer thoughtfully, unsure where to start, “Alright. Um, what’s your favorite album?” Music seemed like a pretty safe and easy place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny wants to touch so bad  
He’s so tactile


	12. T-How Do You Flirt

The heat radiating from Sonny’s person was unmissable, Tyler felt an electric tug from his own body to the other man’s. He eyes the small space between their knees, hoping that he had good judgement with the fact that it seemed Sonny might be into him. 

_ How do you flirt with guys?_

  
Tyler rethinks that.

_ How do you flirt with _ ** _anyone?_**

Sometimes other people could express their emotions so far from their core inner intentions that it confused Tyler. Honesty seemed to be so logical when it came to being a human being. Yet people felt the need to bluff and make themselves into something they weren’t.   
Then again, Tyler realizes obtusely, he himself severely needed the safety of dishonesty in his life and relationships to protect the people around him.   
He briefly wonders what Sonny would think of Blurryface, but he doesn’t allow this thought to expand much further, instead he takes in Sonny’s question and thinks of a reply,

“That’s such an unfair question, so I’m going to choose more than one.” He looks away, face squinting in a look of thought as he reaches through his mental library of music he enjoys. “Radiohead, The Bends, Weezer, Self Titled and uh,” Tyler pauses here, smiling a little to himself, “My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge.”

Tyler turns to reach over Sonny and grab the can of Red Bull he had neglected earlier this evening, taking the opportunity to scoot closer to him, causing their knees and thighs to become flush with one another. Tyler leans back on one arm, sipping at his lukewarm, flat tasting drink.

His gaze travels back to Sonny’s, glancing quickly over his whole body to absorb any shift of body language in him, incase this kind of contact was uncomfortable for the other.

“And yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the both of them so much this is all so soft n sweet n slow but i cant wait for things to heat up xkbdnss


	13. S-Question 2

A spark of white hot lust jolted through his body at the simple touch, his heart rate picking up speed- it felt like they were both standing so close to the edge, just waiting for the other to push first. Warm arousal settled in his stomach as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of Tyler, pheromones and comfort, and he glanced down to where their legs met, smiling without subtlety. It was very hard to concentrate when all he wanted was to crawl into his lap and kiss him, but hadn’t he said that Josh would be home soon? Part of him wished that he could be the kind of person that didn’t care, but as selfish as he could be at times Sonny cared too much about Josh and Tyler to do anything that might hurt them.

“Fuck man, you’re right. That’s for sure an unfair question.” He laughed a little, sipping at his beer so he had something to do with his mouth, even if it wasn’t what he wished he could be doing. “But hell yeah, good answers.” He nibbled lightly at the scar tissue inside his lower lip from one of his snake bites he no longer wore as he considered the question. “Drukqs by Aphex Twin, Post by Björk (fuckin’ perfect album, for real), See You On the Other Side by Korn, Whitney Houston’s first self-titled album, and Noah’s Ark by Cocorosie. It’s so hard to narrow it down!” He couldn’t seem to stop smiling. Feeling a little nervous about it, Sonny decided to test the waters a bit. “Okay, my turn. How long have you and Josh been together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny wants a SMOOCH  
And so much more lol


	14. T-How We Met

A hammering of blood in Tyler’s ears, he could practically taste the tension between them, but it wasn’t reluctance or awkwardness, he believed Sonny to really want closeness with him in this moment and Tyler was ecstatic to see Sonny reacting so eagerly to everything he did, it stirred something in his stomach and chest that reminded him of the first times he and Josh talked.

Grinning he nods in approval to Sonny’s response, “Bjork and Aphex twin, yes those are great.”

_ This guy had good taste in music _.

Sip of Red Bull, Tyler’s face goes blank for a moment when Sonny asks the next question.

Did he already know about Josh and his relationship?

For a moment a cacophony of red and orange anxiety scrambles around in his head, the inner shame he held surrounding his sexuality threatening to push itself to the forefront of his train of thought and possibly ruin the preciousness of their conversation. He lets out a small breath, face softening as he remembers how _ safe _ Sonny was to talk to, a little voice in his head that wasn’t Blurryface’s but rather Josh’s, reminding him that it is acceptable for him to feel however he needs to feel and to communicate that. This was a safe space.

Tyler inhales through his nose.

“Mmm, I um-we met in highschool, I always kind of had seen Josh in the corner of social gatherings, by himself, or looking like he didn’t know why he was there.”

Tyler laughs gently. “Josh was such a dorky looking kid back then, they straightened their hair like mad and had a labret piercing, yet hung out with all these nerdy nobodies. I think they kept trying to figure out who they were, but then again, who has a clue of themselves at that age?”

Tyler fiddles with his jeans hem again, eyes on the carpet as the multicolored memories of high school flood back into his minds eye.

“It wasn’t until a day of after school band practice did we really actually speak to each other. Most kids didn’t come to the after school practices because they’d rather be at home high and watching sports, but I wanted to get better with my musical capabilities, especially with playing in front of others.”

Tyler tilts his Red Bull to his lips. “I played a song I was currently writing and there may have been, like, three other kids in the auditorium, Josh one of them, and he comes up to me as I’m getting ready to leave, just awkwardly standing there in this big striped hoodie and blue jeans, and I watch them for a moment before they very quietly said, ‘I liked your song.’” Tyler feels himself smiling widely as he recalls the first time Josh spoke to him, the terrified expression Josh had and the way their small shoulders shook.

He sees pink and orange and yellow.

“You could tell the poor sweetie was so anxious, Josh later explained to me how they were so scared of blowing up chunks the whole time they were trying to talk to me. After that Josh started sitting in on every practice I went to, which was, well, all of them."

"He always clapped so hard for me and I thought it was ridiculously adorable. They started talking to me more and I asked them one day why they came to band practice if they didn’t play an instrument. Their face went so red and I think it took them a good minute or two to figure out how to respond. But he said he did play music, the drums and the trumpet. I asked him why he didn’t play with the rest of the kids and he said he was too scared to."

"We started hanging out a lot after that, like every single day. My Mom was happy that I had a friend who really cared about me because, well,”

Tyler’s eyes dart nervously to Sonny. “I had a lot of uh, _ weird _ rumors about me that scared most other kids away.”

Tyler feels his thoughts and words continue to roll out of him like mist trapped inside of a bottle, so easy to let them out in Sonny’s presence.

“Jenna was the first person who taught me true friendship, when we broke up I feared she would hate me, talk bad about me and never want to speak to me again, but, she wanted to stay friends even after our relationship dynamic changed. It was such a pleasant surprise from most of the other kids who cared only about status and drama. We talked so much about life, beliefs, everything. Josh finally got up enough nerve to play the drums in front of me and I was utterly astounded that someone so talented could ever be self conscious about their performance.”

Tyler’s hands run through his hair, tugging on it gently as he continues. “We started playing music together and once I heard his drumming incorporated into the stuff I was writing I knew it was _ exactly _ what had been missing. We wrote our first song together one night, we stayed up so fucking late,” Tyler laughs as he recalls all the bottles of monster drinks and packs of gummy worms they had torn through in his parents basement.

“That was the first time we kissed,” and here Tyler’s heart patters. Pink and orange. “I fell so in love with Josh from then on out and all I wanted was to see them perform with me, without the weight of self doubt and anxiety. I wanted to give him the world.”

Finishing his drink, he leans back onto the mattress of the sofa-bed and continues to let his memories tell their own story. “I don’t think we really realized we were, like, a _ thing _ until my Mom saw us kiss and she lost her mind. She asked me if I thought of him like I thought of Jenna, and I told her yes, because I did. My father punished me and told me that Josh wasn’t allowed over anymore and that it was absolutely mandatory for me to attend his sermon on Sundays.”  
Tyler swallows thickly. “We started seeing each other at Josh’s house, or outside school, but, things got, uh-“ He thinks of how to choose his next words carefully.

“Bad for me. Bad in my-in my head. So I ended up in the hospital, and a lot of people didn’t think I would stay alive.“ He doesn’t try and hide the fact that he traces his own fingers over the large scar on his inner left wrist, the tactile gesture sending him into a flurry of sensational memories.

“When I got a little better, my mom said she was sorry for how she reacted to me having a boyfriend and as long as I didn’t do anything with Josh in their house, or mention what we did together, she would try and accept it."

"Her idea of accepting was basically ignoring, which was as good as it got between us. My father pretends Josh doesn’t even exist, even now, but I’m overall apathetic about their opinions now a days. I was 20 and Josh was 22 when we moved here to LA, we saved up all this money from playing music around local Colombus venues that we bought a van and just left."

"Josh cried saying goodbye to their Mom and sister, but they promised to me that they wanted this just as badly as I did. It was the most terrifying and freeing feeling I think either of us ever had, just to leave everything we had known behind and trust in eachother. We both knew we wanted to be in LA, since that’s where all the music people go. It took us a few months of sleeping in the van, nights at disgusting hotel rooms and getting denied gigs because no one really gave about a shit about a guy who plays ukulele and a guy who plays the drums, but, I’m just glad it worked out as well as it has so far.”

Tyler looks around their home, for a moment feeling a strong sense of pride for all the accomplishments he and Josh have had together. It felt relieving to have talked about so much of his life, a balloon of tension deflating itself inside him the more he had spoke. He felt so much more at ease now that his head was lighter than a few moments ago.

Suddenly remembering Sonny’s presence, he turns his attention back to the young man. “I am so sorry, I tend to get carried away and that was probably way more than you cared to hear.” He hopes that his prolific blabbering didn’t bore or overwhelm the other in some way. Tyler knows he can be a lot when it came to emotions.

Turning onto his side on the soft cushions, Tyler faces Sonny and props his head up to make eye contact with him. He was feeling more confident in his advances with the young man now and reaches his hand out to gently loop a black strand of his hair through his fingers.

“Your hair is so pretty.” He breaths, feeling a little tingly with arousal and admiration for the other. So desperately did he want to kiss him. And he remembers Josh’s voice again, it’s okay to feel however you need to feel and communicate that.

Orange, pink.

He bites his lip harshly, possibly opening the same small crack from earlier and asks, “May I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squeals  
I took so much time writing Ty and Jish meeting cause I love them sm they are the sweetest with eachother  
Also Tyler really wants to like devour Sonny omnomnom.


	15. S-Please

At first Sonny worried that he had asked the wrong question. He knew how important his own privacy was to him, all of the walls he had built up to keep himself and others safe, and it seemed like Tyler had some walls of his own. He seemed to struggle a bit with opening up in the beginning, obviously conflicted about something, and Sonny worried that he had overstepped his bounds. But once the first brick of the wall was down, the rest seemed to crumble down with it in a beautiful collapse, and Sonny listened intently, honored to be trusted. 

Feeling a pang of sympathetic understanding when Tyler divulged some of the struggles of his youth, Sonny wondered if maybe he could trust him with some secrets of his own. None of his current friends knew about what he had been through. The bullying that led to him dropping out of school, the struggle with his family when he learned he had been adopted and lied to his whole life, his ongoing struggle with his eating disorder. He carried the weight alone, every day feeling it force him further into a hole of isolation that was suffocating him. There were secrets that nobody would ever understand - the truth about  _ what _ he was and the people he had hurt - but maybe there were secrets that Tyler  _ could  _ understand. Maybe he didn’t have to be so alone.

The story of Josh and Tyler’s relationship was so beautiful, Sonny smiled warmly as he talked about his partner with so much love and admiration - he was glad that he had trusted his instinct to be respectful, as much as he wanted Tyler. And that was a lot. The more he talked, the more smitten with him Sonny grew. 

Would anyone ever love him the way Josh and Tyler loved each other? The thought made his heart sink. It felt like he would always be on the outside looking in.

There was so much that he wanted to say, but it felt like none of his words would be able to do justice to what was in his heart. So he just listened. When Tyler finished, nervously apologizing for sharing so much, Sonny shook his head, still smiling sweetly. “Don’t say sorry, man. Thank you.” Out of all the words that flooded through his brain and his heart, thanking Tyler for sharing so much of his beautiful soul with him seemed to be right.

Before he could say much more though, Tyler broke the spell with a gentle, curious hand in his hair. Arousal hit Sonny like a truck. Unable to stop himself, Sonny sucked in a little gasp, heart hammering rapidly and all thoughts of his problems and secrets immediately evaporating. Having his hair touched  _ did things  _ to him, and suddenly all he wanted was Tyler’s hands in his curls, playing and pulling.

After all the beautiful things Tyler had told him about his relationship with Josh, the pieces seemed to fall into place. Tyler wasn’t the kind of person to do things behind his partners’ back. 

Sonny had plenty of friends who were in open relationships, and it seemed that Tyler and Josh had an understanding of their own. An understanding on all levels. Tyler’s question took him pleasantly by surprise, and the wave of arousal crashing through his veins intensified, the word leaving his mouth before he even realized he had spoken: 

“ _ Please _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh he touched his hair  
sonny is a fucking puddle


	16. T-Nice To Kiss

Apprehension from before vanished like water evaporating on a hot rock. 

Suddenly Tyler was leaning into Sonny from across the small space that differentiated them from one another, this space came crashing to a close as Tyler’s finger wrapped around Sonny’s hair a little more decidedly, tugging his mouth gently into his own. Tyler’s eyes fluttered close as he revels in how  _ fucking _ warm Sonny’s skin was, his lips hot like a mug of tea against his own colder ones. 

Tyler can’t help a small sound escape his mouth, just so eager to have been touching Sonny for what seemed like forever. 

_ Was it forever though _ ? God, he wasn’t sure but there was just something about this sweet man that really drove Tyler’s heart crazy.

A hand gently cups Sonny’s face, thumb brushing against his textured skin and Tyler is delighted by how it feels under his fingers. 

Sonny smelled like cigarettes, beer and something organic, like pine needles and wilderness. Tyler questions if that is caused from something he was wearing, or if Sonny just naturally smelt like a smokey forest. Tyler inhales, seeing flashes of color as he fills his senses with the boy. He felt the heat of lust building in his lower stomach. The hand that isn’t touching Sonny’s face, remembers it’s place in his locks and gently tangles his fingers through it. It was so thick, and messy, but so soft and Tyler decides that touching Sonny’s hair and face were two of his new favorite things.

He would have stayed kissing him softly for a longer time if it weren’t for the fact that Tyler really wanted to look at him again, loving the body language that Sonny used and the small facial cues that indicated different emotions going on in his mind. 

Drawing back, Tyler’s eyes blink open slowly and he smiles, feeling a little awkward all of a sudden, as if he suddenly remembered the fact they just kissed each other, and that was, well,  _ pretty gay _ . But Tyler felt no shame. 

“Ah, you’re um, very nice to kiss.” He’s being honest, a hand caressing the young man’s face still, heart hammering with so many emotions he couldn’t seem to count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klfkldshflkdsj


	17. S-Fire And Ice

The shock of soft, cool lips gently pressing against his juxtaposed with the demanding tug of Tyler’s hand in his hair earned a soft little moan from Sonny, and he sunk into the kiss like a warm bed after a long day, relief flooding through him and commingling with his growing desire. 

_ Fire and ice _ . 

Tyler kissed like a dream, and Sonny was entirely lost in the sensation, all conscious thought fading away as he let himself be entirely ruled by his heightened senses. Tyler smelled like a  _ home _ . 

Clean laundry, fresh bright citrus, and a sweet but not too sweet hint of brown sugar - but also the things that most people couldn’t smell, the rush of pheromones, the addictive scent of lust. The soft scratch of his slight stubble, the tender way he cradled Sonny’s face like he was something precious, it all felt so fucking perfect that he couldn’t help but melt.

Although he wouldn’t admit it, Sonny was deeply uncomfortable with his appearance - his scars, his face in general, the soft curves of his stocky body - but when Tyler pulled back to look at him it all disappeared and for a brief moment he felt  _ beautiful _ . 

It was a rush that he didn’t expect. No one had ever looked at him like that before - plenty of people had been attracted to him, he knew that, but this was different. It made his head swim.

Sonny leaned his face without thinking into Tyler’s hand, craving his touch like air. God, he looked so fucking good all flustered like that. Letting out a breathy laugh at Tyler’s simple statement, he couldn’t help but agree. “ _ Fuck _ , you too.” Following his earlier instincts, Sonny easily climbed into his lap, his hands busying themselves with the short hair at the back of Tyler’s head as he closed the gap between them again with another little moan, pressing his broad chest against the other’s and delighting in the feeling of their heartbeats pounding together like a drum kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnggggg these two are gonna kill me  
sonny is so eager and vocal and sensitive  
im gonna die


	18. T- Red

Tyler grunts in approval as Sonny clambers on top of him, if he wasn’t already turned on before, then fuck he  _ really _ was now. 

Sonny was smaller than him and fit into his lap like a little puzzle piece. A fucking sexy little puzzle piece. 

Fingers trace down the small of the young man’s back as Sonny presses his chest to Tyler’s and Tyler can feel his face break into a grin of how simple yet satisfying the contact was. “Hmm. So warm.” Tyler wraps his arm around Sonny’s waist, pressing him even more against himself. 

_ More, more, closer _ . He feels the blood rushing through his own veins. 

_ Thump thump _ . Was that his heart or his cock pounding? He didn’t know really. 

Tyler has his mouth against Sonny’s neck and is breathing in his smell again. He lets out an unfiltered groan, mouth opening to wetly kiss his hot skin. Kisses at his jawline too and then back to his mouth, connecting their lips together again, this time with the demand of more. 

His heart kept speeding up like a horse galloping and Tyler was almost sure it wouldn’t slow down. He gropes at Sonny’s body and is so pleasantly surprised with how  _ plush _ the young man’s body was, his hips, his thighs, everywhere his hands went was so soft and felt wonderful to grab, Tyler sort of forgot about kissing him when his hands found his ass and his brain decided his main focus was to grab as much skin through his jeans as he possibly could. He groans in satisfaction and remembers Sonny’s hot wet mouth, darting his tongue out to taste ash and beer.  He was sweet and tasted like a campfire. Tyler felt that campfire spark up his whole body, straight to his groin.

The more Tyler looks at, touches and smells Sonny, the more he is intoxicated by his everything. 

This guy was so unorthodoxly sexy. Something about how delicate, yet strong Sonny seemed to be was so attractive. Sonny’s androgynous energy reminded him of Josh’s own and it felt familiar, safe and so delicious. 

Tyler’s mind flashes to what Sonny would look like being fucked, his long beautiful hair fanned out, eyebrows knit and mouth agape in pleasure. He would love to see him like that. 

_ I bet he makes the most beautiful sounds _ . 

And suddenly Tyler feels a sharp jab of  red cut into his mind and his train of thought shifts to Sonny being tied up, underneath him, squirming, blushing and sweaty, an expression of fear making his brown eyes sparkle and quiver. Tyler has to hold his breath for a moment, abruptly stilling himself from their kissing, he squints his eyes tightly in an attempt to calm his mind, but the hum in his ears grows and the fantasy continues on, as does his rapid heartbeats. 

Unaware of gripping Sonny’s thigh rather tightly, he sees images flash behind his closed eyes: 

Sonny whimpering, shaking and gasping, asking Tyler to stop.  _ Oh the wonderful sobs he made, I want to see him hurting. I want to make him bleed _ _ . _

Tyler’s cock throbbed painfully, but the rush of fear and anxiety tears him from the fantasy, Tyler has to force his eyes open, pulling away from their kiss more roughly than he would have liked. He’s gasping a little, eyes darting down to his hands and he realizes with horror that his skin there was a little darker than usual. 

“Fuck.” Is all he says and pushes Sonny off of him, scrambling to get off the mattress, mind reeling with an attempt to go through his checklist of coping skills. All he could see and feel was  red .

_ Breathe breathe _ . 

He reminds himself,  _ don’t let him out, don’t let him out, you are the driver, he is the passenger. You are in control, he can wait.  _

He doesn't realize he’s saying this aloud.

The carpet is swimming, the wallpaper dancing like little snakes across grass and everything had a red tint to it still. 

Where was he again? All he could focus on was the attempt at banishing any inkling of  Blurryface’s energy. 

He had been through this before, it was a war he’d fought and won many a time, but so long ago had it been since it happened with another person who was not Josh, who was not ready and expecting of him. The hum begins to fade with a hiss and fizzles out. 

Tyler blinks a few times and comes to realization that he is curled up on the floor, knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around his own legs. Very cautiously he raises a trembling hand to his face and checks his skin color. 

Tan.  _ Thank god _ . Tyler raises his gaze to meet Sonny’s on the couch and the reality of what just happened slams full force into his conscious. 

_ I _ _ just fucked everything up. _

Wanting to cry, Tyler doesn’t think the current situation could be anymore overstimulating, until, that is, Josh walks in the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love how you said fire and ice kajfljslkjf  
this is killing me in the best way the way you described his smell killed me  
i really enjoyed writing this one


	19. S - Loss Of Words

This was fucking bliss. Every touch was electric, and he was almost painfully hard, lightly rolling his hips against Tyler’s without thinking about it. 

The energy between them was so intense it was almost overwhelming, and Sonny couldn’t stop himself from the little gasps and moans that spilled out of him like a song. Tilting his head back to grant Tyler easier access to his neck where he was extra sensitive, he openly moaned at the contact, rutting his hips against Tyler’s, arms covered in goosebumps. 

Fuck, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been  _ so _ turned on, if ever - they moved together effortlessly like they were performing a well coordinated dance they’d been practicing their whole lives. It felt  _ right _ . 

When Tyler started hungrily grabbing at his ass Sonny could barely contain himself.  He wanted to ride him so fucking bad, to feel him desperately groping and grabbing at him like that while he rode his cock, chests pressed together,  _ so close.  _ Wanted to see him, to feel his tingly cool lips, to feel his heart pounding against his as he reached orgasm - god he would look so beautiful. 

Sonny couldn’t wait to see. His head was swimming, thoughts barely coherent, beautifully overstimulated and  _ fuck _ he needed to feel more of Tyler’s skin, the sweet relief of his icy electric touch, cooling down his skin and warming up his heart.

Getting lost in it all, Sonny was completely caught off guard when Tyler pulled away from him. Taking a second for his body and mind to catch back up to each other, as soon as he had a second to breathe concern flashed through him sharply.  Tyler seemed distressed, a palpable shift in his energy that made Sonny worry, and then before he had time to process it he was gripping him so tightly it hurt, pain bringing him back to reality a bit as Tyler squeezed him hard enough to bruise. 

Before he knew it he was being tossed aside, roughly shoved off of Tyler’s lap and back onto the mattress, his stomach flipping like the elevator had just dropped out from under him. What had he done wrong? “I- Are you okay?” But Tyler didn’t seem to hear him.

Chanting to himself what sounded like a set of affirmations, Sonny desperately grasped at straws as to what the fuck was going on. 

They sounded like the sort of phrases you learned in therapy. Had Tyler been abused before? Did Sonny accidentally do something to trigger him and bring up terrible memories? 

His mind raced with all the awful possibilities and he felt sick and scared. Tyler seemed to curl in on himself, not hearing or seeing his surroundings, but Sonny tried again, his raspy voice uncharacteristically timid, “Tyler? I’m sorry, it’s okay, man. You’re safe.” 

Part of him wanted to join him on the floor in an attempt to comfort him, but another part of him felt like he should keep his distance, and he was paralyzed with indecision. When Tyler finally seemed to come back to the room and made eye contact with him, his eyes were full of fear and pain, and it hurt like a knife to the chest.

Just when it seemed like it couldn’t get any worse, Josh walked in. Fuck. 

They were probably fiercely protective of Tyler, understandably so, and Sonny had somehow ruined everything and left their boyfriend a crumpled mess on the floor. 

_ This is why you don’t deserve this, this is why you’ll never have what Josh and Tyler have. _

Sonny frantically tried to explain, disheveled and wild eyed, “Josh, I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, I swear I didn’t mean to upset him we were just- I was -” In a rare departure from form, Sonny was completely lost for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck our poor boys  
can you imagine being josh rn jesus


	20. T - Josh Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lejdjekkelw  
Feels all over the place yo

The keys fumbled in Josh’s hand as they try to balance the paper bag under their arm as well as Jim’s leash around their wrist, all while attempting to open the front door. He succeeds and pushes it open, nearly tripping over Jim rushing through the door excitedly.

“Hey, sorry it took so long, there was this big accident at the intersection and I-“

Josh cuts his own sentence short as he becomes aware of another presence besides the familiarity of Tyler’s.

“Oh! Sonny! Hello, how’s it-“ but again the sentence is left to the imagination because Josh quickly realizes that Tyler is a small black heap on the floor.

It’s as instinctual as breathing as Josh quickly sets down everything in his hands, and in a swift motion, they bend down on their own knees, coming to kneel right beside Tyler.

“Sweetie, what happened?” Josh’s voice was calm but slightly quivering.

Tyler isn’t able to make eye contact with anyone in the room. He just stares blankly at his black socks. Josh’s voice was yellow. And pink.

“You’re okay Tyler, its okay.” The voice was warm, it was home, it was safety.

“Can I touch you right now?” And it was a very gentle request, so delicately uttered, Tyler nods gently. He feels strong arms wrap around him and hold him to Josh’s broad chest.

Tyler closes his eyes. “Did anything happen?” Tyler shakes his head slowly. “Is it red still?” Another shake of his head. Josh sighs, running fingers through Tyler’s short mud colored tufts of hair. Josh breaks his attention away from his boyfriend, locking eyes with Sonny.

“H-hey, sorry to ignore you man…I uh-are you alright?”


	21. S - Ruined Something Perfect

Unsure what he was supposed to do with himself, Sonny watched the events unfolding in front of him unsure if any of it was really happening.

It felt like a bad dream, so surreal and confusing. Feeling like he was intruding on something, seeing something he wasn’t supposed to see between Josh and Tyler and their obvious intimacy that didn’t include him, Sonny’s eyes shifted to the floor, burning with hot unshed tears that he held back with an iron will. Always on the outside looking in.

How had he managed to ruin something that had felt so perfect?

His voice sounded small and useless in the cavernous expanse of the room, and he wasn’t sure who he was talking to any more, “I don’t know what I did wrong, I’m sorry.”

When Josh addressed him, looking at him like an afterthought, Sonny had no idea what to say. Standing on shaky legs that felt like noodles that would buckle under him at any moment, trembling with adrenaline and an awful cocktail of emotions that he couldn’t handle, Sonny tangled his hand into his own hair in a nervous attempt to comfort himself, still not sure who he was talking to or if they were listening, “I ah- I should probably go. You probably want me to go, I’ll- I’ll just go-”

Fuck, he didn’t know if he could hold the tears back, his eyes desperately scanning the room for the big black backpack that housed his whole life. So much for having a home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is breaking my heart but in the most beautiful way


	22. T - Tyler Fucks Up

Josh notices the body language of the smaller man: anxiety, fear, he could see the jumbled mix of emotions Sonny felt just through looking into his watery brown eyes.

Josh was too familiar with it all and he wanted to bring Sonny into a hug against Tyler as well, but he decided that may not be best considering Tyler’s fragile state of mind. Josh reaches out a hand though, in attempt to signal for him to stay. 

“Oh no, no, it’s okay dude!” Josh’s eyes are lit up with concern, in desperation to help try and keep the situation together, they weren’t always great at that but sometimes they had to try. They glance down to Tyler, stroking his arm through his hoodie. “You want Sonny to stay, right babe?”

Tyler looks up now, the proposal of Sonny leaving startling him enough to bring him into reality again. “N-no, I mean, yes. Yes I would like you to stay.” Tyler relaxes his shoulder, leaning forward to rise up onto his feet again, determined to try and keep ahold of the beautiful fleeting moment they had just been sharing. 

“Only if you want to though, I-I can’t blame you if you feel shaken after what I did.” Tyler’s breathing is shallow, he can’t meet Sonny’s gaze, doesn’t feel like he deserves to. His shame is swallowing him like a black cloud, chest caving in on himself, he feels horrible for almost losing control like that, to someone so sweet and wonderful and beautiful.

_This is why you can’t make connections, you hurt everyone you come close to. _

Tyler feels his eyes sting a little as they threaten to fill with tears. “I-I am _so sorry_ Sonny.” Hands shaking, breath hitching in his throat, he feels Josh’s hand resting on his lower back in a gesture of comfort and support.

Yellow. Tyler breathes. 

“You did absolutely nothing wrong. Please don’t think that it was your fault. It’s-it’s all mine.” His voice is a little more steady now. 

“I have-I have a condition, it’s something that can take over my mind and body sometimes, and if it does, if it does-” he’s grasping at the right vocabulary to use that won’t utterly horrify and shock Sonny. 

“I can become violent.” _That’s to put it simple_.

“And it’s hard to control.” He swallows dryly, feeling like his throat was full of sand.

As if hearing Tyler, Josh leans into him, a whisper against his ear of, “I’m going to make you tea.” Tyler grumbles an acknowledgement, but hates the feeling of Josh’s warm hand leaving the curve of his back so suddenly, a cold spot replacing it. He wished Josh could have made him tea without leaving his side.

“It happens often when I am getting turned on, or, when I am feeling upset. It’s hard. It can be really hard.” Tyler doesn’t know what else to say and feels deflated, as if explaining even as vaguely as he had, drew all the air out of his lungs.

Unsure where to put his body, he sits on the floor again. A warm mug of tea is placed a couple inches in front of Tyler and he eyes it warily. “You know I hate tea, man.” And there is a little sparkle of sarcastic humor. 

“I know Ty, but it will help you calm down. I am not giving you more Red Bull right now.” Tyler grumbles, sounding like a small child probably. God he wished he wasn’t so _weak_. 

Josh is sitting cross legged next to him now and Josh holds out a mug of tea towards Sonny, smiling gently. “Here, it’s ginger.” It was an invitation to stay, that he was safe, that he was welcome. Josh hopes he would accept it. 

“Tyler and I have found ways to um, release this energy he has in him.” He continues to explain where Tyler had left off, “It’s not impossible for him to control, but it can be overwhelming.” Josh looks towards Tyler, fingers against his scalp, rubbing gently. “Do you feel, you need to go, uh-” He glances at Sonny, wondering how much detail he should give in front of the other man. Josh wanted to trust him, but he was also aware of how much Tyler protected his own secrets. “-downstairs, for me to help you?”

Josh’s hands in his hair, Tyler sniffs, watching the steam rise from the black mug that had “I heart Golden Retrievers” on it. “No, no I think he’s gone for now…I mean, I think I’m alright.”

There is silence for a moment as they all sit together. Tyler thinks it’s deafening.

The next thing he does, he doesn’t really think through thoroughly, he felt pretty numb and empty, so in the fuzziness of his state of mind, for a split moment, he forgets Sonny was there with them. He focuses on bringing the tea mug closer to his reach, and without moving a muscle, the mug drags itself across the carpet obediently, only stopping as it bumps against his black socked toes.

_Dammit_.

Tyler realizes again, that he fucked up, this time while he _was_ in control. And he expects Sonny to ask dozens of perturbed questions, or freak out, or worst of all, simply run away and never speak to him again.


	23. S - Realization

Radiating the chaotic energy of a caged animal, Sonny’s eyes darted back and forth between Tyler, Josh, and the door for a moment.   
Would it make everything worse to run from this? Why was he always running?  Eyeing Josh’s cautious hand that had been offered like an olive branch, like a bargaining lion tamer, Sonny felt slightly soothed by their attempt to keep everyone calm. Maybe they really  _ didn’t _ want him to leave. 

The confirmation from Tyler was almost enough to break the tenuous hold Sonny had on the tears welling in his eyes.  _ Tyler really still wanted him to stay?  _ Unconsciously mirroring Tyler’s body language, Sonny’s shoulders that had been squared up for some imaginary fight relaxed back down, lowering his hackles, feeling small and exposed. 

When Tyler approached him he felt an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch, to comfort him and reassure him, but he had no idea what was right in the moment, waiting patiently for a glimpse into his eyes so he could understand a little better.   
Tyler was obviously deeply troubled about what had happened, and genuinely didn’t blame Sonny. Relief flooded through him like cool water, soothing a bit of the fire. No matter how much of a shock it had all been, he definitely didn’t want to leave. 

Listening carefully as Tyler attempted to explain himself, Sonny barely visibly reacted, taking it all in as best he could. Far from his first reaction being shock or horror, Sonny felt a sympathy pang deep in the core of him, understanding Tyler’s struggle more than he could ever possibly explain without exposing himself completely. It made him want to lay it all out on the line, to be genuinely honest in a way that he hadn’t been able to be with another person in years, and it scared him a little just how vulnerable that made him. Everything felt so new.

Graciously accepting the tea that Josh offered him and feeling the intended effect of the extended welcome, Sonny gave his shaking legs a rest and perched cautiously on the edge of the green mattress, blowing thoughtfully at his tea and listening intently. 

Tyler had lost control of himself because he had gotten too turned on, essentially, and that was a feeling Sonny could completely understand. Even beyond the experiences that came with the shifting moons, Sonny knew how it felt to lose himself when things turned sexual. 

The way that Josh and Tyler communicated to each other through throughly thinly veiled allusions, Sonny could tell that there was a way of helping Tyler through this, a way that maybe they weren’t comfortable with Sonny knowing yet. Unsure if he was crossing a line, Sonny ventured quietly, curiously, “Is- Is there a way I could help…?” The urge to touch him still burned deep in the pit of Sonny’s stomach, even more so now that he wanted so badly to help him feel better. 

Before there was a chance for him to receive a proper answer, Sonny’s eyes were drawn to the sight of Tyler’s mug sliding across the floor to him like they were in goddamn  _ Poltergeist,  _ obviously not surprising Tyler at all. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Unable to stop himself, Sonny let out a surprised little laugh, eyes sparkling with some ephemeral wonder as his gaze rose to meet Tyler’s, expectant, delighted, and still eager to offer the other comfort and pleasure. The sound surprised him, but shook itself out of him easily, shattering the spell of fear and caution. 

“ _ Oh,  _ that’s  _ gotta _ come in clutch when you drop shit down the back of the couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sonny omg


	24. T - Hacky Sack

Three options fire itself across Tyler’s brain:

_ you can pretend that didn’t just happen, you can draw attention away from the strange occurrence, or you can laugh it off.  _

Thankfully Sonny unburdened Tyler’s indecision and presented the scenario of the last option. 

His laugh sounded like bells jingling and it permeated into Tyler’s body like a warm ray of golden sunshine. Sonny wasn’t scared or confused, like the times Tyler had used his abilities in front of kids at school. This will be safe, he can trust him. Tyler can’t stop himself from grinning like mad and bursting into laughter along with Sonny. 

He buries his face into his knees for a moment, feeling the rush of anxiety and fear leave his body in a flood as the mood of the room shifts to one much friendlier and lighter. Glancing up from his knees, still grinning stupidly, Tyler says, “You should see when Josh needs me to reach something on top of a cabinet.” Josh laughs as well.  


Things feel golden, yellow, pink, all mixed into one like a drippy sunset. Turning this dark and shameful topic into something so fun and so innocent felt almost,  _ wrong _ ? He had never had anyone immediately react so nonchalant this way before. It was a relief. And it was rather exciting.

Thoughts becoming a little more collected again, Tyler scoots himself closer to Sonny, pulling his body up onto the mattress to sit beside the other. “Uh,” fiddling with his own hair, Tyler looks at the beautiful guy, a little struck with emotions and at a loss for words in the moment. “I really like you Sonny and I feel an urge to express physical connection towards you.” Tyler glances at his partner, as if asking if that was okay, and Josh smiles encouragingly. “I want you to feel safe though, and it’s my responsibility to understand when I don’t have control and need to stop, even if I may not want to.” The thought of anyone hurting such a beautiful, unique, sweet human being made his blood boil like lava. He couldn’t let anybody hurt Sonny, he couldn’t  _ let himself _ hurt Sonny either. But Tyler wonders secretly if Sonny were capable of being with  Blurryface , if he would  _ want _ to be with  Blurryface . Josh being the only one who had ever start to finish been willing and actually enjoyed the intensity of his presence and the heavy play they engaged in, was all Tyler was accustomed to. He couldn’t imagine another living soul ever being open to it. Josh was a very complex person, they were so incredibly gentle, selfless, passive and good doing that it did come as a shock to Tyler at first that Josh was  _ so _ incredibly intrigued by  Blurryface and helping to satisfy him. He supposes that is what happens when you love someone so unconditionally that when finding out that your partner had a demonic blood thirsty entity living inside of him, it didn’t actually seem like the scariest thing. 

But Sonny was not Josh. It wasn’t that Tyler didn’t think Sonny was strong, or capable, no, Tyler was absolutely certain of how much more capable he was than most, even Sonny himself, thought he was. Maybe his appearance was soft in nature, a tenderness that he held that most people avoid expressing all together, Sonny’s energy and touches so sugary sweet. But Tyler knew there was this irrefutable strength that Sonny had about him, this hardness that expressed something hidden deep within the young man that was strong as steel and cold as a bone. and possibly just as wild in nature as his own inner core. 

It was very enticing to Tyler, he very much wanted to unfold those dark places, to discover what could be underneath. Maybe Sonny could handle his darkness? Tyler dared to even entertain the thought, not wanting to trigger  Blurry’s presence again.

Josh turns to the side all of a sudden, saying “Hey!” and Tyler starts a little at Josh’s voice. 

They all become aware of the fourth presence in the room which was Jim, who was currently still by the door entry, facing towards Sonny sitting on the couch. He was growling, squaring his paw placement strongly, hackles raised, body language that clearly stated “protection mode”. 

Josh raises from his seated position to walk over to his friend, “Jimmy, what is up? Why are you growling? You know everyone here.” Josh strokes his head in attempt to calm the dog, smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry Sonny, he’s never like this unless there is another dog he hasn’t met yet in his house.” Still petting the golden retriever’s fur, Josh glances over to Sonny and blinks, rather perplexed. “Do you have a dog? Or maybe still smell like one from a dog you saw earlier?” 

Tyler watches back and forth between the three, he noticed body cues very easily and judging by the oddness of the situation and how Sonny reacted to it all, he knew that he wasn’t the only one with dark secrets. Tyler could visibly see that there was something that Sonny kept locked up. 

Maybe more than one something, god if only Sonny knew all the contents his own pandora’s box contained. But who was he to pry or judge? Sonny would open up to him eventually, or not at all, either way Tyler would try and accept it. 

Josh tugs gently on Jim’s halter, hushing him and uttering words to sooth the animal. “Be good Jim, come say hi, it’s just Sonny.” Jim’s brown eyes glance up at his master’s, as if asking, “ _ Do I have to? _ ” Making a grumbled complaint, he licks his lips defiantly, but obeys and inches closer. The dog’s head is bowed, still unsure and cautious to approach the couch. His anxious eyes meet Sonny’s nose wiggling back and forth as he sniffs a few meters from the man’s leg. Josh praises him and pats him gently on the haunch. Jim’s tail begins to wag slowly, he softens his protective attitude to dart his tongue out against Sonny’s hand, a peace offering. “Good boy!” Josh exclaims, reaching into the fanny pack they still had on to give a kibble treat to the dog. 

“That was so weird, he has literally never done that before.” Josh watches his dog, now excitedly sniffing the new friend he had made. “So strange.” Shaking their pink colored head, Josh walks over to where the abandoned groceries still lay on the floor.  
“By the way, Tyler,” Josh scoops up the bag, placing it on the kitchen counter, then reaching inside, “Here is what I got for you.” They retrieve a bag of something - and Tyler realizes with glee that it’s his favorite candy - the other item being a small fabric ball. 

Tyler is more excited by the candy at first he doesn’t realize what the ball is, he simply says, “Oh!” Reaching out his hands towards the candy, a signal of ‘I want that like,  _ right now.’ _ “Thank you dude!”  Josh giggles, tossing the bag on the mattress to land beside his boyfriend, “Welcome Babyboy.” Josh chucks the other item at him too and it hits him in the leg. Tyler flashes a frown at Josh, “’The heck is this though?” He asks, picking the ball up, squeezing it testingly in his hand when he comes to realization, “Oh! A hacky sack!” He grins, squeezing it again, loving how it felt. The tactile sensation sent his mind’s eye into a memory from a few weeks ago. “You broke the last one so I figured I’d get you another.” Josh says.

Tyler remembers the day; it was raining, which was sort of weird for Los Angeles and Tyler was sad. He kept tossing this black hacky sack up into the air, it hit the ceiling of their bedroom with a dull thump. Tyler had this thing since, God, third grade? 

He would climb to the very top of the water tower in downtown Ohio, while the sun was setting and spilling orange blazes across the city skyline. He would look out on all the tiny buzzing dots of people and cars.  Tyler would feel so high and mighty, far removed from the rest of civilization on his tower. He would simply toss the sack into the air and think. 

Tyler was alone in the more recent memory, and he missed Josh, he missed Jim, he missed everything at the moment. Sighing, he watches the dent in the ceiling deepen as he throws the little ball harder with each time. He doesn’t realize what had happened at first when a rain of small white pebbles suddenly cascades from the ceiling and showers down on him. 

“What-?” looking around him he realizes that the hacky sack had burst from the force of his throwing. “Oh.” He mutters weakly. It was just a fucking fabric ball but Tyler feels unable to stop tears from dribbling down his cheeks, lip quivering at an attempt to keep his composure. But he was alone in that moment and he allowed himself to be weak in the expanse of nothing. 

_ Why do I break everything I touch _ ? 

The room was the only audience as he sobbed gently into his arms. 

Later that night as Josh returns home from a late shift, they can feel that something is off with their partner. “Is there something troubling you, Ty?” Tyler had thought it was stupid to bring up the topic of the hacky sack, it didn’t really matter anyway, but in the moment, decides that maybe it wasn’t as stupid as he thought it was, Josh was never someone to make fun of him, or judge him. So Tyler explains the accident from earlier, tears welling up again in his eyes again. Josh frowns, pulling into an almost crushing hug and holding his against his heartbeat. 

“I’m sorry honey, that really sucks. But it wasn’t your fault. Crap happens.” He swipes his thumb across Tyler’s temple, a motion that calmed the other. “I know that one can’t be replaced, but maybe we can find a new one.” Josh’s presses his mouth to Tyler’s cheek, a tear attaching itself to the kiss. Then the two cuddle and watch X Files until they both fall asleep, wrapped around each other, Jim at their feet.

“Thank you Josh.” Current time Tyler locks eyes with current time Josh, feeling a rush of unadulterated love towards this man who meant the absolute  _ fucking  _ world to him. 

“Thank you.” Tyler looks back down to the ball, realizing it was yellow.  _ Safe _ . He squeezes it softly. “Thank you.” He doesn’t think he could repeat it enough times to appropriately convey how much this little gift meant, but Tyler knew that Josh always understood him without need for fancy words.

“So um do you two need like…like some alone time together?” Josh is pointing a finger between the men on the bed, biting his lip as a blush spreads across their pale face. Tyler admires how bashful Josh can be. 

Looking sideways to Sonny he asks, “I dunno, do we?” He wanted Sonny to take the lead, Tyler was in control too much of the time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the line of the olive branch woah  
And Sonny’s reaction killed me lmao  
This one is feels filled <3 and very personal to me


	25. S - Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonny is ready to _pounce_  
also i love what u wrote about jim omg  
and the hacky sack story holy fuck tyler and josh are so cute

The tension dispersed through the air like smoke, finally fading completely and leaving it much easier to breathe. It made him so happy to see Tyler smiling again, the sound of his laughter filling Sonny’s chest with warmth and chasing away the last of his adrenaline-laden trembling. Making Tyler smile filled Sonny with a static buzz that seemed to course through every bit of him, filling him with an intense energy that he hadn’t had the chance to satisfy yet - he desperately hoped that he still would.

Relaxing back into Tyler’s presence almost as if nothing had happened and they had started right back up where they had left off, Sonny unconsciously scooched a little closer to him when he thankfully felt comfortable enough to be near him again.   
There was something a little surprising about how openly Tyler communicated his feelings to him about his desires while Josh looked on with nothing but loving approval, and Sonny found himself intrigued by and drawn to the dynamic, longing for the ability to be so open and real with the people he cared about. 

Tyler spoke to him with so much respect and genuineness that it left Sonny a bit dazed. There was so much to admire about the man, and he was almost overwhelmed by his staggering compassion and sense of responsibility. 

Nodding his understanding to Tyler’s words that filled him with something he couldn’t explain, he responded with the only thing that felt right: “I trust you.” 

Words that had seemed so hard to say at all for so long were now so easy on his tongue, the moment echoing like a padlock clanking open in his heart. 

Far from being intimidated by Tyler’s dark side, Sonny found himself more than a little intrigued. He wasn’t a stranger to rough sex, not in the least, but it had never been something he had shared with someone he trusted. Not everyone was as careful and considerate as Tyler. 

Not everyone cared about really hurting him. But Sonny wanted a taste of the darkness that Tyler carried with him, wanted the darkness to get a taste of  _ him _ . The thought sent a shiver of arousal through him, opened something up inside of him that he tried so hard to keep under lock and key - maybe he didn’t have to any more. 

Startled from the increasingly electric moment he was sharing with Tyler, Sonny felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arms shoot up, body immediately tensing at the territorial energy emanating from the entryway.  _ Fuck _ . 

Although it wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence for dogs to react to him so strongly, he still hadn’t gotten any better at explaining himself to startled onlookers and flummoxed pet parents. 

Thankfully, Josh was ever the mediator, sweet and understanding as they tried to remedy the situation, and he found himself immensely grateful for their kind and empathetic spirit.

Sonny squared his shoulders as the beautiful golden retriever approached, not threatening the other but holding his ground, everything about his energy projecting neutrality and calm.  _ I’m not here to hurt you, all of you are safe with me.  _ There was a certain form of communication that Sonny experienced with animals who were close to his kind, something he couldn’t explain and didn’t fully understand, but he smiled with relief when Jim accepted him with a friendly lick of approval. Happily petting behind his new friend’s ears and near his cheeks in  _ exactly _ the right spots, Sonny settled back into his spot by Tyler’s side, feeling at ease again in the increasingly positive atmosphere.

“Yeah, I probably smell like my friend Sean’s pit still, he’s like a big baby, just always up in your lap and everything.” He explained away easily, smiling at Josh sweetly as Jim settled near his feet, “No worries though, we’re buds now.” And that was that. 

The way that Tyler and Josh interacted with each other sent little sparks through Sonny’s heart that he wasn’t sure what to do with, but just as he was starting to fill with the unshakeable feeling that he was intruding on their privacy, Josh knowingly offered the two of them some privacy of their own. 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Admittedly, the thought thrilled him, and he couldn’t keep it from flashing across his face.  It felt strange to ask Josh to leave, but he had offered it rather suggestively, and the sound of Tyler’s voice as he turned to him to repeat the question nearly made Sonny shiver. 

Yeah, they did. They definitely  _ did _ need some alone time. Wanting more than anything to bridge the gap between them and crawl right back into Tyler’s lap, he couldn’t force himself to break eye contact with Tyler as he answered both of their questions at once, 

“ _ Yeah _ . I think we do, yeah.”


	26. T - Devour You

Before allowing the other man to properly answer his question, Tyler knew Sonny’s answer, he read him like a dictionary, Tyler reached out to touch Sonny’s thigh, so eager to just feel his heat again.   
tyler flashes his partner a steely look and Josh giggles breathily, visibly soaking up all the sexual energy in the room to where it displayed on his skin in a blush of a deep shade of crimson.

”O-okay, I’m uh-” Josh is fumbling for a graceful exit, tugging at their own colorful hair, biting their lip again as they often do when nervous, and honestly their flusteredness just added to Tyler’s own arousal. “-g-go play in the studio!” 

He finally decides, “C’mon Jim!” He claps his leg as a command to his dog and the sweet Golden Retriever, perking up his ears, rises from his place at Sonny’s feet and bounded out of the room with Josh in lead.

All Tyler could think is that he needed to fill his senses with Sonny again. He doesn’t waste a moment to slip his hand against the back of the other man’s head, fingers curling themselves into his thick dark hair and turning Sonny’s face towards his own. 

Tyler exhales, a moment of bliss as he watches the emotions blaze across Sonny’s face.  _ Pink, orange, white _ . 

God how he loved seeing changes in someone’s expression because of something  _ he _ did. Whether it was pleasure, excitement, pain, apprehension, love, it was all so beautiful to watch, like wet paint smearing itself across it’s canvas, some colors overlapping, some blending and blurring together until they became a new, different color all together. 

Cold lips press against warmer one’s. Tyler knows what he wants and he tugs on Sonny’s hair, grip close to the base of his scalp in a gesture that kept him firmly in place, he tilts the other’s head back, asking permission to deepen their kiss. The other hand that was feeling rather lonely found a good place to caress Sonny’s soft curves of his side, his muscular arms, his defined hips, gently but deliberately squeezing at all the soft flesh.

Tyler groaned, overwhelmed by everything in the best possible way, his fingers tug on Sonny’s hair harder, just wanting to  _ feel, taste, hear _ everything about the other. He breaks away just for a moment to adjust himself better on the mattress, Tyler scoops his hands under Sonny’s behind, lifting him up rather easily into his lap again like before. 

“There. I want you-here.” Tyler’s vernacular was beginning to sizzle out, all his brain capacity was focused on  _ Sonny, Sonny, hot, warm, good _ . 

Hot open mouths crash together again and Tyler groans low in his throat as he darts his tongue out into his friend’s soft mouth, relishing in how sweet and smokey he tasted. Hands groped at Sonny’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart under his jeans in a massaging motion, Tyler was aware of the throbbing of his own dick behind his zipper and he bucks his hips upward, pressing his hardness against Sonny and bringing his friend’s hips down onto him to create more friction. 

Tyler kisses at his jaw, his throat, the beautiful delicate area where his neck and shoulder meet, Tyler knew how sensitive this area was for most people. His teeth graze over his skin, biting gently, then lapping at his reddened skin. 

“ Bite him harder. ” Tyler wanted to ignore the voice, trying to appropriately gauge the intensity of the situation without letting  Blurryface take over, but his eyes flutter helplessly and he sinks his teeth more roughly into the warm pale skin. 

His cock throbs hard from the wonderful sound Sonny released from himself, Tyler groans satisfiedly, licking at the mark he had left. He manages to blubber against Sonny’s ear, “Jus’ lemme know if something’s too much, okay?” before placing his mouth against Sonny’s collarbone, sucking marks into his pretty skin. 

He pulls back to admire his work, aware that he probably looked like a flustered mess, his hair sticking out every which way, lips wet and swollen from attention. He looks up to Sonny’s face again, they lock eyes and he can’t decide if he wants to look at him forever, soaking in how sexy, wonton and messy he looked, or continue to kiss him. 

Deciding on the second option he pushes forward, causing Sonny to fall back against the mattress so that they were laying down, Tyler now on top of Sonny, pressing his chest and hips against the smaller man. Tyler could feel Sonny’s excitement in his jeans and Tyler wants to give attention to this, he rolls his hips against his groin.

“Hmm.” Becoming suddenly aware of how clothed he was, Tyler draws away, “Here lemme-one-one sec-” his breath is labored and he doesn’t bother to sound very put together right now. He pulls his black hoodie up and over his head, tossing it to the side, needing to create less space between the two of them. He’s feverishly kissing Sonny again, hands dancing all over the smaller man’s built frame. 

“Please.” Tyler asks in a gasp, fingers ghosting over the hem of Sonny’s shirt, pleading with his movements for Sonny to grant him more access to his skin.

_ I need to devour you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its spicey time  
i ate chocolate while i wrote this


	27. S-Need

Before Sonny had time to feel guilty (and a little aroused) about Josh’s decidedly flustered exit, Tyler was touching him again and sending sparks through him that he couldn’t ignore, his attention honing with such focus on the other man that the whole world seemed to disappear.   


Something happened to him when Tyler  _ grabbed  _ him like that, demanding and hungry and moving him exactly where he wanted him, the slight sting at the base of his scalp when Tyler let himself go and really  _ pulled  _ \- it hurt so good, and he wanted  **more** . 

The way that Tyler took from him, holding him just between the edge of control and the precipice of pain, had Sonny slipping into a headspace that he didn’t quite understand, the edges of his awareness fuzzing out, floaty and pliant and having an increasingly hard time forming words.  _ I won’t break,  _ he wants to say,  _ you can hurt me.  
_ He was so open to it when Tyler pulled him onto his lap like it was nothing, because he  _ wanted _ him there, because right now Sonny was  _ his,  _ that he barely even registered that it had happened, as natural as breathing. Covered with goosebumps, a rosy flush spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, Sonny felt himself  _ throb _ when Tyler spread him open, and he needed, he needed, he needed - 

Thankfully, Tyler seemed much less cautious than before, letting himself get a little lost in the haze of their passion, and Sonny was practically singing for him as he marked up the soft, sensitive expanse of his neck and collarbone, eagerly baring his throat for him.   
There was a flash of concern when Tyler really sunk his teeth into him, a soft echo of  _ this is how you got into this mess,  _ Schuylar’s teeth in his neck, secluded forests, broken bones, dark fur and so much  _ blood  _ \- but he could feel his body surrendering to it entirely, the sound that he made nearly primal.   
It wasn’t like he could be turned twice, what were the fucking odds? It wasn’t like he could turn Tyler, right? The thoughts couldn’t find any traction in his slippery mind, and he turned his back on them without a second glance.

Tyler’s words, low and gritty and not easily won, reverberate through Sonny where their chests meet, more sensation than something he can understand at first. But it dawns on him in waves that Tyler is warning him, giving him an out, letting him know he was still safe - nodding without having to think about it, Sonny felt himself growing more excited about what exactly it was Tyler wanted to do to him that he thought might be too much, fairly certain that wouldn’t be a problem, like, at all. Tyler looks so beautiful when he starts to let go that Sonny is already addicted to it, wants to be the reason he looks like that as often as he can, as bright as the burning spark of a fuse.

Gasping with a hungry little smile as he’s pushed back onto the mattress, Sonny basked in the feeling of Tyler pressed against the length of him, wanting  _ more _ , more contact, more skin, more biting, more of that intoxicating look in Tyler’s eyes when they made eye contact. 

The flash of Tyler’s skin stirred a hunger in him, and he drank in the sight of him in a trance. The usual hesitance and shyness about his own body was gone, slipping away with all of the other thoughts in his hazy mind, and Sonny shed his shirt like it was nothing, quickly closing the gap between them again and pressing as much of his skin against Tyler as he could manage. Fuck, the difference in temperature between them felt so  _ right _ , he couldn’t understand how he had managed to live without the sensation before. 

Grazing his teeth over Tyler’s neck, _carefully_, so careful, flirting with something dangerous, Sonny reached between them to fumble with his pants, struggling to make use of hands that seemed shaky and numb and like maybe they weren’t his and why the _fuck _could he not get his fly undone?   
“Yeah-” he breathes, answering a question that wasn’t quite a question, so hard in his jeans that it hurt and desperately rutting against Tyler. 

Finally managing the button of his pants, Sonny shoved them down his hips roughly, his cock bouncing free to kiss his fuzzy happy trail, satisfied with the relief and moving his trembling hands to Tyler’s pants, looking up at him with an absolutely wrecked smirk and waiting for a green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is josh going to go rub one out in the studio? Because I would not blame them


	28. T-1,2,3

_ 1, 2, 3 _

Tyler was trying to remember how to breath properly, trying to keep his thoughts collected and sane, all the while being overwhelmed by the absolutely stunning creature that was Sonny Moore.  


He hadn’t expected Sonny to display himself so fully and so willingly. Before he even had a chance to process it, the young man is much less clothed beneath him now, milky white skin almost illuminated in the lighting of the living room, shining like the moon outside. His broad shoulders looked strong but had a softness to them that Tyler wanted to test by pressing them into the mattress, he continues to admire Sonny’s figure though; his cute little pink nipples, flushed with excitement, Tyler could tell they were hard, his shapely waist that framed his supple stomach which Tyler  _ really _ just wanted to bite and maybe come all over?  His mind was racing like a rapid of water, so many thoughts at once and all he can utter is a stupid, “Fuck.” 

He watches Sonny’s cock flop against his stomach, marveling in the beautiful contrast of his pink skin to the dark thickness of his body hair. “Oh, Oh, sorry, hah.” Tyler realizes Sonny is attempting to unzip his own pants and Tyler adjusts a little to allow the young man better access to his waist. He watches Sonny’s fingers working at his zipper, thinknig how sexy his small hands were, he doesn’t help to hide his heavy breathing.  
Running a hand through Sonny’s mess of hair, he tilts the beautiful man’s face up towards him and says what he’s been thinking all night. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Delighted in the flush that spreads through Sonny from the compliment, Tyler feels a surge of electric arousal rush through him, he helps Sonny to slide his jeans and underwear off, so eager to warm his own skin against the other’s.

He presses him down into the mattress, their chests and groins flush to each other, creating a harsh contrast of tan skin against white skin and hot against cool. Their erections press against one another, Tyler gasping from the friction, feeling how Sonny was leaking against his own member, slicking it up as he slides himself against the young man’s soft hip. His hands find their place as they pin Sonny’s wrists against the mattress, above his head, he kisses at his neck again, over the marks from a moment ago, down his chest, mouth coming to give attention to his nipples, sucking on the small bud of sensitive nerves, biting gently, then biting a little harder, wanting to hear those same sounds he made when he sunk his teeth into his neck. 

_ Throb _ . God he sounded like heaven, and a weird kind of thought flew through Tyler’s mind then, “ _ I want to record audio of him being hurt and fucked. _ ” 

This wasn’t the first time he had such a devious thought. There had been plenty of times that Josh’s vocals were sampled into their songs. It wasn’t often and it was usually so distorted that no one in their right mind would catch on to the fact that it was actually the sounds of Tyler’s boyfriend crooning and wailing from being fucked and punished, but it was a very intimate dirty secret that Tyler absolutely loved.

“Fuck, oh.” He’s beginning to see vignettes of red in his vision, his head throbbing with a hum that warned him of the beginnings of losing control. 

“Shhhh.” He hisses aloud, screwing his face up in concentration while he desperately ruts himself into Sonny’s slipperiness. 

Maybe he could control it, maybe he could let just a _ drop _ of  Blurryface take over, enough to satisfy him, but not enough to completely succumb. He had managed that before in the past, he would probably be able to again. 

All he knew is he needed to fuck Sonny. Like,  _ right fucking now _ . Tyler releases the grip he had on Sonny’s wrists, making eye contact with him as he mumbles out, 

“Just a moment, I’m gonna get a condom, I’ll be right back-” 

It’s so cold without Sonny’s body heat against him as Tyler reluctantly stumbles out of the room and down the hallway. He has to pass the studio in order to get to their bedroom and he glances through the doorway. 

He sees Josh sitting in his recliner chair that faced the computer that Tyler used for sound mixing. “Thought you were playing your drums, Kitten.” 

Josh starts, turning to face Tyler as he accuses them. “Um-I-I was-” Josh had their hand down the front of their sweatpants. Tyler grinned evilly. “You fucking  _ slut _ .” He hisses and leaves the room before Josh could protest.  He had a bit of a one track mind at the moment, opening their bedroom door, scanning the yellow and blue room, his eyes rest on the little box on his dresser and without actually entering the room, focuses on opening the lid, retrieving a wrapper and bringing it through the air into his outstretched demanding hand. 

Tyler passes the studio again and Josh squeaks out, “Ty!” He stops. “Ty-your hands.” Josh is looking worriedly at him, yet hand still in his pants.  _ Slut _ . “A-and your eyes, babe.” Josh continues, but Tyler shakes his head determinedly. 

“It’s okay Kitten, it will be okay, I know I’ve got this.” Josh frowns but nods once, “Okay baby, I trust you. Have fun.” Tyler smirks, “Oh we won’t be the only one.” He winks to Josh before leaving with the statement of, “You better believe you will be punished for this later you dirty girl.” Josh whimpers pathetically in response and Tyler laughs as he leaves, determined as ever now to return to the warm gorgeous boy who was waiting for him in the living room.

He could feel the burning energy of  Blurry coursing through his body, it made him shake slightly, muscles tensing and straining as they attempted to contain two entities at once, blinking to try and see through the red that threatened to drown his vision. 

“Okay.” His voice is deep, absolutely no hesitation at all in it, he hovers himself over Sonny again. “Back.” He stares into the boy’s eyes, knowing well that his own probably had an unnatural red hue to them. 

_ God I hope that this will work out okay, I hope Sonny will stay long enough to allow me to make him come _ .  _ God I just want to make him come _ . “ _ Make him scream _ _ . _ ” Says  Blurry and Tyler groans in response to this suggestion inside of his head. 

“I don’t have any lubricant at the moment unfortunately, but I can use something else.” His eyes trail down Sonny’s entirety, he traces a finger down his beautiful stomach, calloused fingers brushing through his happy trail, coming to nudge against his needy erection. He watches his member twitch in response to this. “Hmmm.” Groans Tyler, so low it vibrates in his chest. 

_ This is so good. Teasing was one of the best parts of fucking. _

He massages his thumb against the sensitive spot right under the head of Sonny’s cock, coating his finger with his precum. “Good boy.” He praises, voice dropping even lower as he spoke. “You’re gonna be a good boy right? Let me touch you where I want?” His eyes flash up to Sonny’s, communicating in whatever sane area of his being that still existed, that the younger man was still safe. That he  _ could _ stop if told to. 

Tyler was aware of  Blurryface pulsating in his skull, in his arms, in his legs and in his cock. He notices the skin of his hands flushing blacker as if in a morbid blush, his neck was probably doing the same. And this was the moment of truth, he hoped Sonny would be able to handle him. Would be able to handle  _ them _ . 

“Want me to use my mouth on you?” He grips around the base of Sonny’s wanting, cock, not moving, but simply holding him there teasingly. The other hand traces his feminine hips, moving downwards still to grope at his ass, spreading him open in anticipation for what was to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew *wipes brow*  
have fun


	29. S-Hungry

_ Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth, 1, 2, 3 - _

already worked up to the point where he was trembling and leaking precum, Sonny tried to control his breathing as best he could; there was no way he was going to come too soon tonight before they had the chance to really enjoy each other. It got a lot harder to maintain his composure when Tyler tangled his hand into his hair again, tilting his head back with a commanding energy that had every cell of Sonny’s body surrendering to him. His breath wavered, eyes glassy and full of blissed out desire as he looked up at the gorgeous man who was looking at him like he was as bright as the moon - _ gorgeous _ . Tyler thought he was fucking _ gorgeous _.

Rushing through him in a warm burst of tingly heat, Sonny could feel the compliment coloring his cheeks and all the way down to his chest. For a moment, it felt so real that he actually believed that he _ was_.

Finally shedding all of the layers of clothing that were keeping them apart, Sonny sighed happily when they finally pressed against each other skin to skin, the sensation of their disparate body temperatures quickly becoming addictive, like it was exactly what he had been needing and he hadn’t even realized until that exact moment. They started to make quiet music together, the sounds of their labored breathing and shaky gasps of pleasure the perfect soundtrack as they lost themselves in the sensation of one another, Sonny’s breath hitching every time their cocks brushed against each other. It was such sweet torture. 

Arching his back up as Tyler pinned his arms above his head with carefully constrained strength, Sonny felt his ego slipping away entirely, replaced by a side of himself that wanted to please, to be hurt, to be used, to be _ Tyler’s _ . The attention to his nipples quickly sent him over the edge, hyper-sensitive as the sensation sent little shocks through him, openly whining and mewling when Tyler started to carefully bite at them. _ Holy fuck _.

It felt like Tyler could read his mind. The sounds he was making were completely unhindered by then, and he twisted desperately beneath Tyler’s firm grip, a glistening trail of precum pooling in the dark wiry hair of his happy trail.

Suddenly there was a shift in the energy between them, almost the way it had felt earlier in the night just before Tyler had shoved him off of his lap. Tyler was getting overwhelmed, and Sonny was so far under his spell he had trouble doing much else besides stilling his hips for a moment as the other man grappled with a force beyond his control - a feeling that Sonny understood better than Tyler knew. And before he knew it, the cool weight against him was gone and Sonny felt overheated, lamenting the loss of contact. A condom. Yeah, that was something they needed. His brain seemed to glitch, having trouble with linear thought - there was one in his wallet, tucked into his hastily discarded pants, but Tyler probably needed a minute to collect himself any way. Maybe it would be good for him to do the same, after all he _ really _ wanted to make this last.

For a few moments after Tyler left the room, all Sonny could do was lie exactly where Tyler had left him, arms still above his head, open and vulnerable, buzzing with so many endorphins he still couldn’t think straight. Reaching between his legs, he gripped himself at the base of his achingly hard cock, breathing _ in 1, 2, 3, out 1, 2, 3. _Regaining some semblance of composure, he willed himself not to get too up in his head.

_ You can’t lose control, either. If you bite him you’re as bad as Schuylar, if you bite him you’ll ruin his fucking life, you need to protect him from _ ** _you_**_. _

Sonny took a deep, shaking breath, startled from his thoughts by a deep voice that sent shivers down his spine.

_ Oh_.

Sitting up on his elbows a bit to meet Tyler’s hungry gaze, Sonny felt his stomach flip with desire and something he couldn’t quite explain when he saw him. Eyes like blood, deep and red and _ so fucking beautiful, _ darkness leaching into his hands and his throat like a macabre painting - all because of _ him _.

There was something intoxicatingly sexy about the fact that Sonny pushed Tyler to the edge like this, about the fact that he knew how it felt to be possessed with something raw and passionate and dangerous, how it felt to be _ unhinged _.

Covered in goosebumps, his nipples hard and his chest flushed, Sonny gazed up at Tyler with eyes glazed over with need, with acceptance, with submission. The timbre of his voice was like the low rumble of a speaker, vibrating through all of him like he was standing at the front row of a show, blasted with wave after wave of it.

Hissing at the teasing contact with his cock, Tyler’s cold hand shocking against the concentrated heat of his erection, Sonny bucked into his hand and _whined _for him again as he expertly thumbed at his slit, so slick and needy. That _voice, _that voice calling him a Good Boy took Sonny’s breath away, and he had no idea how much he wanted it until it sent a rush of dopamine through him that was dizzying.

_ Jesus fucking Christ. _

As far gone as he was, Sonny could still tell that Tyler was trying to communicate to him that he was safe, that he had control of himself, that Sonny could say no.

The offer only pushed him further under, spreading his legs wantonly, bucking desperately into Tyler’s grip, eyebrows knit in concentrated desire,

“I ah- _ ah, _ yeah. Yeah, I - _ Tyler, please _-” Having trouble with words, Sonny gasped when he felt himself being spread open, so fucking eager to be full.

Letting out a little wavery “_ oh _ ” he tried to steady his breathing, licking his lips, reaching up to touch Tyler with trembling hands, so desperate for any sort of contact. The fact that they didn’t have any lube besides the wet slick of his own precum didn’t worry him at all - Sonny wanted it to sting a bit, wanted it rough and hard and _ animalistic, _and it felt like somebody finally understood.

“_ Please-” _He whimpered again, completely unselfconscious;

Tyler understood how it felt to lose himself to this; he hoped they could lose themselves together, and maybe even find themselves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy goddamn this is gonna kill me


	30. T - Temptation

Heat, cum, pheromones, sweat, and the underlying scent of blood was all that filled his senses as Tyler waited so desperately for the confirmation he needed from Sonny.  
“Hm.” A low grumble in his throat of approval at Sonny’s neediness, god he was so sexy all wonton and out of his element, or more so maybe he  _ was _ in his element.

The younger man looked in a fog, his eyes bleary brown orbs of lust, hair fanned out across the couch below them in a beautiful dark tangled mess. Tyler absolutely loved seeing another human being like this before him, like prey that was wounded and helpless, about to be devoured by a predator. It made everything inside of him light up with adrenaline and assuredness. 

There were so many times in Tyler’s day to day existence where he didn’t feel himself, didn’t even know  _ who _ that true self was, whether he was really  Blurryface , or if he was truly Tyler, but when he let himself go, when he allowed his darkness to flood itself through him, that’s when the two waring parts of his soul came together, thats when he felt  _ alive _ .  
“I’m so excited to fucking  _ consume _ you.” His voice dripping with salaciousness, his entirety so stimulated with overwhelming desire. 

Tyler lets out a long faltering sigh, biting his own lip hard to remind himself to  _ keep control,  _ he couldn’t let things get too intense, as much as the red throbbing in his veins wanted him to just surrender completely and wreak havoc.

Tyler licks his lips, fresh with pain from his own inflicting, realizing how he was actually drooling at the idea of tasting Sonny, sucking Sonny, eating him out. Wasting no time, Tyler shifts himself down on the couch quickly, so his mouth was more appropriately placed above the other man’s groin. Sonny’s cock was so soft and Tyler can’t help but groan as he presses his lips to him, kissing up his length, to the tip where his precum coated his mouth obscenely. 

_ God he tastes and smells so intoxicatingly good _ . 

Tyler rolls his tongue over his slit, pressing it against the sensitive head and wrapping his lips around it to suck on him. He groans again, eyes fluttering closed as he takes Sonny’s whole length down, not caring if he can’t breath properly. Black stained hands grope at the smaller man’s soft delicate inner thighs. He loves how Sonny is writhing under him, hips bucking against his face. He feels Sonny throb in his throat and gags slightly, hands on his soft thighs squeezing harder. 

_ Oh you deserve to be punished for that,  _ and slaps his leg firmly with an open palm. Then his nails found a good area of plush skin to dig into harshly. 

Tyler’s cock throbs in response to the sound Sonny makes. He pulls off his dick, gasping for breath. “Oh-you’re- _ fuck _ -such a  _ good _ little whore.” His voice is more of a growl as Blurry fights at him to gain full control.

“ _ Let me out. Let me hurt him, I want to see him crying. Want to hear more of those lovely sounds he makes when he’s in distress _ _ . _ ” 

Tyler narrows his eyes. “Be fucking quiet.” He says aloud and realizes Sonny may have thought that was directed to him. 

He decides that isn’t too bad of an idea and slides a hand up to wrap around the young man’s throat. He squeezes, watching the veins strain under the black skin of his hands. He marvels in how Sonny’s expressions shift in reaction to being suffocated, Tyler seeing fear, excitement, detachment, relief, all color themselves throughout Sonny’s face and body language. 

“Good boy.” He praises once more before returning his attention back to Sonny’s cock.

Tyler debates whether to release his grip on the man’s throat in order to move his face back down to suck him off when he realizes he didn’t need to use his hand at all. 

In careful calculation, Tyler doesn’t miss a beat as he draws his blackened appendage away from Sonny’s neck, but the imprint of pressure remains as Tyler mentally manipulates  Blurryface’s dark energy to continue to choke Sonny out. He’s careful to regulate the pressure he uses, knowing full well how strong  Blurry could be. 

Sonny was so fucking wet and hard, Tyler throated his length again, choking himself on his thickness. Tyler’s red eyes roll back in bliss as he gags, a flurry of white and pink and red blinding his vision in an explosion of pleasure. There was drool dripping out the sides of his mouth, adding to the messy wetness of Sonny’s lower half. He feels like he might lose the sliver of himself that he was latching onto in order to keep sane and he has to pull off Sonny’s cock again, as much as wanted to continuing choking himself on him.

Tyler releases his telekinetic grip around Sonny’s throat, looking up to watch his play mate’s chest heave in a desperation for bringing full breaths back into his lungs. Tyler’s mouth dips back down, lower than Sonny’s messied red cock, to lick at his balls, nose pressing against the musky scent there. Tyler felt a growl involuntarily escape from his chest, he probably sounded like an animal and that was precisely how he felt. 

An animal devouring his deliicious prey. 

Sonny smelled like so many wonderful things, aromas trapped in the fur of his body hair; dirt, wilderness, lust, sweat, it made Tyler’s head spin like he was high. 

Sonny was so fucking wet, so wet that he’s dripping cum down between his ass cheeks. Tyler kisses down the area beneath his balls until he reaches his slippery entrance. “Fuck.” Seems to be Tyler’s most used word of the night. 

His black hands spread Sonny apart and Tyler marvels at how pink and tasty he looked. He laps at Sonny’s hole testingly, groaning because god he tasted so good. Tyler normally would have never eaten a guy out on the first date ( _ was this a date? _ ) but Sonny’s scent was driving him absolutely fucking insane, he wanted to taste and explore every inch of him. 

He was so glad he let himself be impulsive in this moment. 

“Delicious.” he whispers between Sonny’s legs, wanting to praise the beautiful boy, let him know how much he was enjoying himself and he wraps his fingers around the other’s dick, holding him again like a makeshift cock ring. “Mmhmm.” His tongue dips into his pulsing hole, easing him open with the wet muscle. 

A finger comes to slip into his entrance, right against his tongue that was fucking him. Tyler draws back, saliva and cum dribbling down his chin, he watches the beautiful contrast of the black ash of his own skin, being swallowed up by the bright pink milky flesh. If Tyler thought Sonny’s outside was hot in temperature, he gasps in shock at the heat from  _ inside  _ of him.  


“Oh- _ yeah _ -fuck, open up for me, hmm sweetie?” He glances up to lock eyes with Sonny, licking the mess from his own mouth. 

Another finger slips into him so easily.  _ Fuck Sonny was definitely used to having something in his ass, _ and the thought made Tyler’s dick twitch harshly. 

“You _ are  _ a slut aren’t you? Probably  _ love _ having your little cunt used, huh?” A third digit slides in easily, he curves them up, watching Sonny’s face contort in pleasure and maybe pain.

They were both so ready, and Tyler disregarded the idea of even asking if Sonny was. He pulls his fingers out, searching around for the condom,  _ fuck, where the fuck did I put it _ ? And sees it near Sonny’s hip, he tears it open with his teeth, and rather ungracefully slips it over his dick. Jesus he was so hard and dripping it was almost embarrassing. Not nearly as embarrassing as how slutty Sonny looked though, his poor cock so madly red, ass messy and open. 

A _ ll for him _ .  _ All for  _ ** _us_ ** _ . _

“Here we go sweetie, lemme fill you up again.” Hands come to firmly grip at Sonny’s well shaped hips, holding him in place as he slides his length into him and,  _ holy fuck,  _ Tyler realizes he won’t be able to hold himself together for very much longer. 

The heat inside Sonny is nearly painful for him to feel and it burns at him so good. Tyler hisses, shutting his eyes hard, grip tightening more on Sonny’s hips. 

“I-I-Sonny, I need you to know that I may lose control-I’ve been letting him work through me and s-speak through me-” 

Sonny probably doesn’t understand exactly who the  **he ** was, but hopes he can understand him, “So if-if things get too much, if you need him to stop, say  _ yellow _ , okay? That’s-that’s the only thing that can counteract the red. I-I’ll be able to see it through the red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeee  
im gross


	31. S- Go time, baby

Maybe Sonny should have felt threatened, afraid - that was what Tyler had been expecting, and maybe what he had been expecting at first as well - but it wasn’t  _ fear _ coursing through him in waves so intense it threatened to drown him. 

The two ( _ three? _ ) of them were in a world entirely their own, and Sonny never wanted to go back to reality, to the world where no matter how hard he tried he never seemed to have control of his life or himself or anything at all. Surrendering control to someone that he trusted ( _ you  _ ** _trust_ ** _ him? so soon?…yes _ ) made him feel both more and less powerful than he ever had in his life, and he didn’t know which idea he loved more. The sound of _ that voice  _ brought out something primal in him, and he almost whimpered when Tyler( _ ? _ ) told him how he wanted to  _ consume _ him. He wanted him to fucking tear him apart until there was nothing left.

Whining melodically when Tyler slipped him into his mouth with passionate precision, completely lost in it, Sonny rocked his hips up for more, more,  _ more,  _ barely able to see straight and letting his eyes flutter shut. The sharp slap to the tender softness of his inner thigh startled him enough for his eyes to snap back open, and he yelped comically, the sting like a spark that went straight to his cock. 

Oh  _ fuck _ , he wanted more of that feeling. 

Dazed and floating off of it all, Sonny couldn’t stop the obscene sounds pouring out of him as Tyler clawed at him like he could read his mind, sounding like a fucking  _ animal _ .

Everything felt so good, hurt so good,  _ smelled _ so good, Sonny could barely think, which proved to be a profound relief. Moving without self awareness, completely pliant to Tyler’s will, Sonny felt like he had been hypnotized and he didn’t want to wake up yet.

Basking in the feeling of Tyler’s praise that managed to also be just the right shade of degrading, he was once again shaken from his trance-like daze when Tyler’s charcoal stained hand - was it still  _ Tyler’s _ hand? - wrapped around his throat, choking him out with artful precision. He gasped into it, slipping under another wave and just barely able to get his head back above it, so completely and beautifully overwhelmed. 

_ No air, _ warm mouth, harsh grip, soft words,  _ good boy _ , he was Tyler’s Good Boy, fucking Tyler’s throat, can’t breathe can’t  _ breathe  _ \- and once again, like Tyler just knew, as soon as he really needed air, the hand around his throat (was Tyler’s hand still there? Was he so completely in Power that he didn’t even need it?) vanished, and he was left a gasping mess. 

_ Holy fuck. _

Coming back to himself a bit, Sonny keened raggedly, voice rough from being choked, gripping at the mattress beneath him with desperately curled fists as Tyler dipped his attention lower and lower and  _ oh, fuck, oh fuck -  _ “Ah-Tyler,  _ fuck-”  _ Pitch climbing desperately, Sonny’s legs were trembling as Tyler lapped at him salaciously, a completely new sensation that he had never allowed himself to experience before. 

Eagerly following his instructions, Sonny spread his legs obscenely wide for him, lifting his hips and giving Tyler easy access to every part of him, the parts of him that he kept hidden, within and without. Whining in agreement when Tyler called him a slut, his fingers slipping inside him easily and already at such a beautiful angle, Sonny didn’t have enough words to answer, but his hips answered for him, fervently fucking himself on Tyler’s fingers as he crooned sweet music for him.

Hands grip his hips like a promise, and he begs quietly, brokenly, the words getting lost in the heated haze of the room,  _ yes, please, please fuck me, fuck plea- please, tyler, ah-  _ and finally, they slip together like a puzzle piece, both of them exhaling the breath they didn’t realize they’d been holding, Sonny’s legs wrapping around Tyler’s hips possessively, pulling him closer,  _ deeper _ . 

His words rumble through Sonny’s chest like a bass growl, and he’s just barely present enough to understand. A warning, a life line, a safety net. Sonny smiled up at Tyler dazedly, appreciating him, his concern for him even when they were both losing themselves to the passion they sparked in each other. Something shimmered deep inside of him, something special that he hadn’t felt in so long. 

“Yeah.” God, his voice sounded fucked. “Okay yeah, I -” he laughed breathily, rocking his hips and riding his cock from the bottom with slow, careful movements. 

“I trust you.” Leaning up to crash their lips together, Sonny reached up to grip Tyler’s shoulders, wanting to be so close they melted into each other. Whatever the presence that darkened Tyler’s skins and filled his eyes with fire was, it was a part of  _ him,  _ and Sonny wasn’t afraid. Just like every other side of Tyler that hadn’t yet been revealed to him , Sonny found himself wanting to get to know his darkness. Maybe one day,  _ maybe _ , he would even introduce him to his own. 

“Please fuck me,” he breathed into his ear, lightly biting at the shell, fully aware of exactly what the fuck he was doing.  _ It’s go time, baby. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus can uh...  
can josh hear them?  
because jfc what a show


	32. T - Control

**Control** \- _the power to influence or direct people’s behavior or the course of events._

This is what Tyler reliquinquished in seconds with such ease. It had been a few weeks since Blurryface was allowed to step to the forefront and fully take over his host, but Tyler was almost always grateful when he finally does, feeling relief flood through him as he knows he is about to leave his body for a few moments. It was the closest thing to dying that he could undergo without actually ending his life. The sad part was the fact that he will never be fully present during these situations, sometimes he will be able to see and hear and feel a little bit of what his flesh vessel is experiencing, but he was simply a mere passenger: riding in the back seat of a car that had every intention of burning its rubber out until it was in flames.

Thank god Tyler had so much stamina, thank god his body inhumanly was able to withstand a lot of trauma and exertion. He pitied anyone who fully experienced Blurryface (which wasn’t many) and had to try and keep up with the intensity that he was. Tyler still didn’t fully understand how Josh was capable of it and was a human. Maybe he was just special? He fears that Sonny won’t be the same, fears that he could seriously hurt this kind, beautiful man beyond anything he would be able to nurse away afterward. But Tyler trusts his instincts, something that he always had trouble doing, but more so he trusts that Sonny in some way _does_ understand the severity of the situation. _Does_ understand the danger. Even with what small amount of quality time they had spent with one another, Sonny seems to trust Tyler in a way that most people never seemed capable or willing to. And he trusts Sonny just as much. So Tyler lets go of his control.

He remembers Sonny pulling him against his naked chest, the heat spreading like wildfire against his own, his soft heated kisses and then the desperate airy, “_Please fuck me_.” And that’s all it takes as Tyler shudders, shoulders shaking, eyelids fluttering closed, he exhales a breath and with it; his conscious and ego leave his body.

Blood red eyes snapping back open, ice cold hands grab at Sonny’s shoulders firmly, shoving him back against the couch. He’s holding the other man down, not moving as he simply hovers above and stares into Sonny’s face for a moment, as if he’s introducing himself, the poor guy is trying to ride himself out on the other’s cock but the he is not giving Sonny any reciprocation at the moment. Bloodied eyes travel up and down Sonny’s body quickly, eating him up with a look.

“God what a beautiful thing you are. It’s been so long since I’ve had fresh blood that wasn’t Josh’s. You’re divine.” The voice is about ten times as cold as Tyler’s skin. The small bit of warm humanity that Tyler’s own vocal input had when Blurry spoke through him was now totally eradicated. This wasn’t Tyler at all.

Blurryface gripped at Sonny’s shoulders again, pulling him up to effortlessly flip him over so he was on his stomach. “Hmm.” He growls into the other man’s ear, black fingers curling into his mane of tangled hair, Blurry pulls hard as he thrusts his hips into him. “You like being a little play thing don’t you?” He hisses into Sonny’s neck, pulling his hair so his head angles up.

He pets at Sonny’s now exposed throat, fingers tracing over the bulge of his adam’s apple, overwhelmed lustfully by how many horribly vulgar things he wanted to do to this beautiful creature. “I can feel it in you. You try and act so big and tough, but you really feel so weak and helpless inside. Isn’t that right? You don’t want anyone to see this, but it’s okay, Pet, you can’t possibly continue your struggle of display with me. Sssurrenderrr.” The last word is a hiss and Blurry pushes Sonny’s head back down against the couch roughly, muffling the younger man’s sounds and breathing against the cushions. Blurry’s other hand comes to grip at his soft hips while he fucks him hard into the mattress. Fingernails drag down Sonny’s back, leaving beautiful bright red trails that make Blurry’s mouth water. “Hmm you’re not as tight as Josh but god you’re so much..” nails sink hard into his hip, “_Meatier_.” Blurry breaths out, Absolutely delighted by the small beads of bright red blood that release themselves under his black nails. This was what he had been waiting for. “Hmmm.” He groans intoxicatedly, fingers coming up to his face to lick away the coppery liquid. Something clicks inside Blurry just then, and his thrusts falter uncharacteristically. Suddenly it all makes sense.

“Oh?” A wide devious smile breaks across his face. “You’re a little _wolf_.” He leans down against Sonny’s back, mouth against his ear and neck again, panting hotly in excitement. This meant so many things - that Sonny had a similarly intense and dark force inside him. One that quiet possibly could match Tyler’s. 

_Oh how wonderful this discovery was_.

“No wonder you like being a little pet. Hmm? Tyler could tell there was something _different_ about you, but the poor man doesn’t quiet understand the vast array of dark beings that live in this realm.” Blurry is laughing now. “Oh how simple it must be to be an oblivious human.”

He laps at Sonny’s neck, grazing his teeth teasingly against his flesh. “You are no stranger to pain, are you Pet? You’ve tasted blood, you’re just as twisted a creature as my poor Tyler is.” His teeth sink in, not neglecting to fuck Sonny deliberately as he holds his neck in place with his jaw. Blurry releases him as Sonny is vocalizing pain, licking sweetly at the bruise he left in it’s wake. “Oh how I desire to cut you up and leave you a shaking mess.” Blurry wipes the drool from his own mouth. “Would you enjoy that, Pet? Would you want me to tie you up and hurt you good?” A hand wraps around Sonny’s throat and he lifts him up flush against him, situating him into his lap.

“You’d probably love to be my good little boy wouldn’t you, hm?” He bounces Sonny on him, marveling at just how fucking sexy the man was. “You are probably capable of handling _so many_ things…” His eyes twinkle evilly at all the possibilities of this new _very special_ playmate he now had. He’s watching Sonny’s expression from behind, but decides he needs to see him better. Grunting he slows to turn Sonny to face him now and is delighted to see how profusely abandoned and wrecked the other man looked. Grappling at Sonny’s hair he pulls him into a hard kiss, wet and hungry. Blurry tastes blood in Sonny’s mouth and is unsure if he bit him or if Tyler’s own mouth was bleeding. Regardless his cock throbs inside it’s warm cavern.

“Oh how much fun we could have with all the toys we have downstairs…” Blurry is grinning and now biting more into Sonny’s sweating skin of his neck and chest, wanting to claim him, make him forget who he was, and rename him as another identity all together, something that belonged to _him_ now. Sonny didn’t exist anymore, he simply _belonged_.

He wanted Sonny to come on him, wanted to feel him tighten around his cock and shake, hear him cry and croon, and even after, still stimulate him so he was shuddering and gasping and pleading for Blurry to stop. He wanted Sonny to forget what feeling or hurting or breathing or _living_ was.

This was exactly what Blurryface existed to do. To completely dismantle a person’s psyche and strip them down until they were nothing but incoherent thoughts and vibrating neurons of sensation. Every human searched so desperately for that high, that catharsis, that almost life endangering adrenaline rush that reminded them they were encased in a body of pounding blood and stretching flesh. To live the life of a human was almost a prison in and of itself, and Blurryface, in it’s own twisted sort of way, felt sympathy for their seemingly futile existence. It wasn’t as much that Blurryface felt that it _wanted_ to contribute to the tragic and disastrous ways of humanity, but rather that corruption and insidiousness simply _was_ what Blurryface _is_.

“Ride me.” A command that left no option for refusal, Blurry grabs at Sonny’s waist, holding him down against his own firmly and gyrates his hips up into Sonny’s ass. He holds the man’s round face, forcing him to look directly at the other. A finger brushes against Sonny’s well attentioned lips and he issues another command. “Open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klsdjfklsd  
i think i enjoy writing as blurry a little _too_ much


	33. S - Cold

Cold. So fucking  _ cold _ . The hard body pressed against him, the gory eyes staring him down, the voice that left his skin covered in chills, even the air around them seemed to instantly plummet in temperature, and Sonny shivered in Tyler’s icy grip. But it wasn’t  _ Tyler’s _ grip any more, was it? This was the side of him that he had tried to warn him about, the side of him that Sonny had practically begged to see. Sonny could see himself in those glassy, blood-red eyes -  _ blood, so much blood, god why did it taste so fucking  _ ** _good _ ** _ \-  _ and it scared him, made him  _ hungry  _ for things he could never say out loud.

All of the air seemed to leave his body as Tyler, or whatever was controlling him now ( _ what should he call him? _ ), flipped him effortlessly onto his stomach like he weighed nothing, fucking into him so hard he couldn’t even see straight. Keening loudly when he tugged at his hair with no restraint, Sonny arched his back up into it, whining his desperate agreement to Tyler’s words, even as they started to cut too deep. It was like Tyler could see all the way through his soul, to the dark places tucked so deep inside of him he couldn’t even admit it to himself, and he was dragging it all out into the light, forcing him to look at it, fucking all of the sense out of him and filling him up with cold truth that he could barely handle - breaking down his defenses and leaving him achingly vulnerable, until he wanted nothing more than to obey, to  _ surrender _ .

Sonny howls for him when harsh nails rake down his back, and he’s bleeding, panicking and wondering if his blood is _safe, _if he’s safe to touch, but he can’t hold onto his thoughts as Tyler’s harsh words penetrate his core, his face flushing hotly with a wave of shame, shame about his body, his desires, his neediness, his blood, his weakness. And then the brutal rhythm of Tyler’s thrusts is interrupted, and the next words out of his mouth make Sonny’s blood run cold, leave him tense and shaking, and _shocked_. A wolf. A little _wolf_. Tyler knew, could taste it, tasted his blood, _what would that do, what could that do to him, what did this mean - _his thoughts raced so fast he couldn’t keep up but all of them blared red with panic, with horror. Entire body tensing up, Sonny felt his eyes burning with hot unshed tears as Tyler picked him apart, looked inside of him and saw the _monster_ that he really was, the pain that he had caused and the pain that he craved. Yowling when teeth clamped around his throat, flashes of Schuylar, of his own teeth tearing through bones, of blood dripping down his face, running down his throat, his throat that Tyler could tear right through while he fucked him into oblivion if he so chose, Sonny sobbed dryly, still arching back into Tyler’s relentless cock like a fucking animal in heat. No, he was no stranger to pain.

Barely able to keep up any more, his mind glitching through panic and arousal and need and shame and relief so rapidly he couldn’t make sense of any of it, Sonny felt like he was moving through a dream as Tyler pulled him demandingly back onto his lap, feeling somehow like he was fucking him impossibly deeper, hitting him at  _ just _ the right angle, and he keened brokenly for him as he bounced him on his cock effortlessly, his filthy words stripping him bare. The thoughts he never let creep close to the surface flowed salaciously from Tyler’s lips like he could read his fucking mind, maybe he could -  _ good boy,  _ Sonny  **did ** want to be a good boy, a little pet, bound and powerless and used so hard he couldn’t think. He couldn’t think. His face felt hot and wet and when had he started crying? Silent tears streamed down scarred cheeks, hot and salty like blood, and he nodded dazedly at the words, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as his mind flooded with red.

Although Tyler’s words were harsh, stung like the bloody tracks down his back, it didn’t feel like he was judging him. There was no malice in his words or actions, only a deep sense of understanding. When Sonny was with Tyler, and even when he was with this other, darker side of him, he felt like he belonged, like it was alright to feel how he felt, to be the twisted creature that he really was. The pain felt right, the shame and the fear and the burning and stinging and aching was such a rush, it felt like he was cresting the hill of a rollercoaster, just before his stomach completely dropped out from under him, taking his breath away. 

Flipped around to face Tyler, Sonny wasn’t sure if he could bare to see himself in his eyes. He felt like a raw, exposed nerve, and his mouth tasted like copper, like blood, was his mouth bleeding? It tasted hot and satisfying. Could he feel it dripping down his lips, or was that something else? He was close to something, getting close and it was too much, too much, but he effortlessly followed Tyler’s instructions, rolling his hips like he was dancing a primal dance with him, looking straight at Tyler and feeling Tyler look back all the way down to the barest components of his soul. Before the word had even completely left Tyler’s mouth Sonny was opening his, blood and drool smearing and glistening against his swollen lips. Movements growing more erratic, sucking on Tyler’s fingers like he was sucking his cock, he was getting close, so close now, “I- can I- please,” his lips stumbled around Tyler’s fingers, desperately begging to come. “Close- can I-?”


	34. T-Care for you

Sonny takes his fingers into his mouth so willingly that Blurry smirks. “Suck.” He hisses, but Sonny is already doing so. 

_ So good, oh he’s  _ ** _so_ ** _ good _ . He’s kissing his cheek and licking at his salty tears, at the small amount of saliva that dribbled down his chin. A hand pulls on Sonny’s long hair still, combing through it gently only to grab a handful and yank him down towards his hips. “

Yes, yes Pet, you may come.” Blurry growls, eyeing Sonny to make sure he is clearly understood. “Be a good little puppy and come for me.”

Blurryface is biting his lip and watching Sonny spasming and moaning on him, god how beautiful the young man looked, Blurry mentally snapshots the whole image in their mind for later.  _ Tyler would appreciate it _ . “Sogood, sogood, sogood.” He’s whispering soothingly into his playmate’s ear, a hand stroking Sonny’s scratched up back. 

“Well I suppose I should let my poor Tyler have his orgasm too,  _ hm _ ? I can’t have him come while I’m in full control of his body, so I will have to say goodbye for now, sweet Pet.” Blurry kisses rather softly against Sonny’s neck, inhaling his fragrance. “It was such a pleasure to meet you and be granted access to your delicious body and mind.” Hand through Sonny’s hair again, softer now. 

“I don’t have a real name that this dimension can quiet possibly understand, but Tyler gives me the title;  Blurryface .” He smiles, red eyes sparkling mischievously. “I am sure we will see eachother again…I am often watching.” He leans into Sonny once more, breath against his ear. “And don’t worry, I’ll keep your little secret safe from Tyler.” 

Blurry is laughing now, a low rumble in his chest as he is holding onto Sonny, hand in his hair still, giving a few last possessive tugs before suddenly his body is shuddering, interrupting and cutting off the laughter and Tyler is then gasping, eyes open wide like a terrified animal, chest is heaving as he returns to the physical. He looks into Sonny’s eyes and for a moment, quickly scans him over to be sure he seemed alright.  _ He’s understandably emotional, but I think he’s okay?  _ Tyler hoped. God he hoped. 

Next thing he knows: pleasure hits him like a crashing wave and he becomes utterly aware of how close he was to coming. “Oh,  _ Sonny _ .” Is all he can manage to communicate that he was back in his body, and that he was about to release. Tyler buries his face into the other man’s luscious hair, pressing his mouth and nose against the warmth of his neck, wanting to drown in his smell and sensation. Like sunshine in a pine forest. He feels Sonny’s heart pound against his own in a drum off. Tyler is whining as he thrusts into him only  _ one, two, three  _ more times before he feels an explosive pink light tear through him.  _ Jesus how long was Blurry keeping me from orgasm _ ? But he doesn’t care at all because Sonny is so tight and warm and sweet and safe. Tyler feels so overwhelmed not just from returning to his body only to have so much stimulation collide into him as soon as he is back, but from sharing such an intimate and intense moment with another living soul. Tyler can’t stop the shaking and gentle sobs that escape his mouth, so relieved for his release, so relieved to be able to cry and feel good and not be ashamed for it.

Gently slumping against Sonny, Tyler tries his best to breath normally again and not hear his blood rushing in his ears loudly. Inhaling deeply, he draws back to look at Sonny and gentling wipe at his tearful face. Laying the other man cradlingly back against the cushions, within an instant his gears switch in his mind and he fits into his role of caregiver. Eyes dart over the other boy’s whole body, quickly calculating if he was injured and if so, how severely. Thanking Blurry silently, Tyler didn’t see much proof of hard play, except for the hickeys and some small cuts on Sonny’s hip.  _ He went easy, thank  _ ** _God_ ** .

He pulls out of him as gently as he can manage, rolling the condom off and tossing it to the trash.  _ Hands are still pretty dark but fading quickly _ . He grabs a blanket, swiftly covering Sonny and himself with it. He lays next to the man, not quiet touching him, just in case he needed a moment. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?” He squeaks out, sounding much smaller than he normally does.

Tyler had no clue what Sonny needed regarding aftercare, didn’t know what would be too little, or too much, but simply hopes that he wasn’t scared or regretful of letting Blurry take over. Tyler squints to try and remember anything from their last moments of fucking, but all he can is the heat of Sonny coming on him and the beautiful noises he made. Tyler was grateful he could hold onto those sensations. He knew how intense Blurryface could be, and not only physically with his strength and sadistic tendencies, but also psychologically speaking. Dirty talk was blown out of proportion when it came to him taking over, he had the power to understand someone’s darkest, most hidden away shameful thoughts, was able to mentally undress them so their fears and desires and insecurities were all on display for him like a buffet menu. Blurry liked to bring these things out of a person, pointing them out in a cruel practice of psychological BDSM. 

But Josh had mentioned how it was possibly one of the most exhilarating and relieving events of his life. Explaining how they actually looked forward to when this happens. It was a way for them to cope, to release and Tyler could totally understand that and was very much glad to know that his partner actually enjoyed the emotional and mental breakage and exposure of his inner core. “Blurryface is a sadistic, sexy dominatrix therapist.” ( _ Josh’s words _ ). Tyler had laughed at this but the more he thought on it, the more he understood what true power Blurry held when it came to this. Tyler felt such an incredible weight of responsibility, one that often threatened to totally suffocate him.

Eagerly watching Sonny, he tries to read his expressions, waiting on the cusp of answer so he could do anything, anything at all in his power to help him feel safe and loved. To bring him back down to earth, piece him back up after being broken apart. 

** _Please please_ ** _ be okay, Sonny. I care for you more than you know. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft time


	35. S-Shaken, But Alive

The instant that Sonny had permission, he could feel his orgasm crashing into him like the crest of a wave that knocked him back and forcefully took his breath away, and he gasped and shook in Tyler’s arms, drowning in it for a few beautiful moments. Painting the space between them, both of their sweat-slick stomachs and chests, with a little bit of his own sea, Sonny completely lost himself to it, blissfully unaware of himself. Tyler’s words of encouragement washed over him like warm water, and he shuddered and sobbed, entirely overstimulated and blissed out.

Every cell in his body was on fire, vibrating with pure light, and Tyler’s sudden gentleness left him covered in goosebumps and trembling, every little touch and movement of his hips magnified by his post-orgasmic glow, and it was all too much but  _ so good _ . He whimpered softly as his mind started to glitch back online, working hard to follow Tyler’s ( _ Blurryface’s _ ) chilling but soothing words. Mewling shakily at all the soft attention to his oversensitive neck, the careful hand in his hair, the hot breath on the shell of his ear, Blurryface’s teasing promise sent a warm shock through him,  _ he knows _ , commingled with a confusing kind of relief - his secret was safe with him, if he wanted it to be.

And then before he could manage to come close to catching up to that thought, the energy shifted drastically, a rush of warmth seeming to flood through Tyler’s entire being as he was granted control of himself again. For a moment he looked afraid, and in a daze Sonny found himself wanting to kiss it away, but then Tyler was hit with the full force of his pleasure, gasping out Sonny’s name in that sweet voice that was  _ his _ again, and he was back at his bruised up hypersensitive neck, kissing away all of his thoughts. Crying out when Tyler thrust into him again, _ too much too much too sensitive it hurt but fuck it hurt so  _ ** _good_ ** , he held onto him tightly as he crashed into him, so far gone and so beautiful and raw and vulnerable as he sobbed through the intensity of his climax.

They breathe together like they’re re-learning how, panting and clinging to each other as their hearts thud in frenetic tandem, covered in blood, sweat, cum and tears. Sonny could barely move, his bones felt like boiled noodles, and every little movement was overwhelming. When Tyler gently wiped at the tears coursing down his cheeks he realized he was still crying a little, and he wasn’t sure how to stop yet. He winced and hissed when Tyler pulled out, already hating how empty he felt in his wake, still panting and sniffling as Tyler lowered him gingerly back to the couch, his back tender and stinging in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant.  _ Holy fuck. _

Awareness was creeping back up on him, adrenaline thudding through him with a powerful cocktail of endorphins, and he felt  _ so much - too much, too much, it almost hurt _ . Thankful to have a moment without contact to center himself, Sonny focused on breathing, reaching up with a weak and shaking balled up fist to clumsily wipe at his tears. When Tyler asked him if he needed anything, all he could manage in reply, his voice shaky and raspier than normal, was “Is it cool if I smoke in here?” He sounded so small. Fuck, he needed a cigarette. He didn’t know how to respond to Tyler’s other question.  _ Was _ he alright? Was he better than alright? He was feeling so much it was impossible to answer. So much of him had been dragged to the surface - could he put it back? Blurryface had laid his entire soul bare and hadn’t judged him, had delighted in his true and twisted nature, had enjoyed the parts of him that he kept hidden - but would Tyler be the same? Would Sonny be able to bury it back down, pick up the pieces of his facade, put himself back together?

This was the part that was hard. This was the part that was scary. Sonny had no idea what to do when the haze of lust faded and he was left naked and self conscious and unbearably human, the same sensation that haunted him the morning after the full moon. The bitter taste of reality. A breathless laugh bubbled up out of him and took him by surprise -  _ fuck _ , what a rush. He tangled a self-soothing hand into his own hair, still sniffling back his tears, feeling like maybe he should say something for Tyler’s sake but all of his words were too far away. “You’re- you’re so fucking beautiful, man.” He laughed like he had just narrowly avoided being hit by a car, like he had just touched his feet to the ground after sky-diving, shaken and  _ alive _ .


	36. T- Listening In

Josh hadn’t really intended to be listening in, I mean the studio was a few rooms away from the living room, so he really had to be concentrating to hear much of anything, but he was just worried. Okay worried and  _ extremely _ turned on. When Tyler had called him  _ dirty girl  _ and  _ Kitten _ , those deep red eyes glaring at him accusingly, Josh felt a surge of adrenaline spark through him, igniting the already existing arousal that kindled in his belly. Tyler knew exactly how much Josh loved those pet names and Blurry loved it even more to be a sadistic tease. It didn’t come as a surprise that Tyler was into Sonny, Ty hadn’t stopped gushing about him after they first met at a show of his.

“Dude, he’s so talented!” Tyler had said through a mouth full of Taco Bell. 

“You can tell he’s really passionate about his composing!” He kept talking about him casually for months after they met. Tyler’s face would light up excitedly, eyes glittering with fervor that Josh only ever really saw when he talked about his own music. 

Maybe most boyfriends would have been jealous, and admittedly Josh’s anxiety did try and trick them into thinking this could put a possible threat between the two of them, but ultimately Josh decided that seeing their partner crushing on someone else and being able to be excited for them was a beautiful and rare thing to witness. Josh could tell, even see in his body language how badly their partner wanted to get it on with Sonny and Josh really got worked up on the fact that he wanted to fuck him  _ so badly _ , he hadn’t seen Tyler get this worked up about anyone much at all lately, he didn’t tend to get extremely needy with people except Josh themselves, so this was a treat. 

Truth be told Josh really liked Sonny and always wanted to try and impress him. He was so pretty and passionate, and reminded him a lot of Tyler’s own firey untamable self. Josh’s knees went a little weak when they were around the young musician. Josh understood why Tyler wanted Sonny so badly. They admired Tyler for making a move. Josh had been wanting him to go out and connect with more people for a while now but Josh also knew it made it unreasonably challenging with Tyler’s secret. Josh didn’t want to push him, but knew sooner or later he had to meet new faces, had to expose himself to more than just the confines of their house and his twitter DMs. Tyler hadn’t been with anyone else in a long time, so Josh definitely had been wary of the possibilities of something going horribly wrong, scenarios playing through their mind of Tyler’s play partner being really injured, more than Josh was able to handle, or Tyler just becoming so emotionally distraught that he is permanently traumatized and never feels safe to trust any new person again. Josh tries not to be so concerned, Tyler really was very strong, as he proved over and over again throughout his years of learning to manage and cope. 

Josh trusted  _ him _ . He just didn’t trust Blurryface. And that is what scared Josh the most.

The cries from the other room are louder now and Josh exhales a bubbly and overwhelming mix of anxiety and arousal, hand wrapped around their dick, just squeezing gently, not too sure what to do about their erection. They wanted to touch themselves but the anxiety seemed to override the need for orgasm. 

_ Should I go check in on them? _ Josh wanted to give the two as much privacy as possible, this was their time together, Josh always had Tyler, so he had plenty to share of him. But still, Josh was just a tad interested in the happenings in the living room and didn’t feel they would be able to rationalize anything until they are sure of the situation. 

_ Okay. Just go peak in and check on the them, just to be sure if they need anything _ . 

Josh decidedly rises from the studio chair and awkwardly shimmies out of the room with a hard dick between their legs. They poke their head around the hallway entrance to the living room and see the two guys laying down on the couch now, things were silent. The room smelled like sweat and come and,  _ was that smoke?  _ It sizzles gently with the after energy of Blurryface. 

Tyler’s hands and neck are back to his usual umber tan and Josh sees no signs of the environment being critical or anyone needing medical attention. Josh sighs a gust of relief, pondering wether he should just leave and let them decompress. They glance into the kitchen and see their tea mug, still gently steaming.  _ Shit, I forgot I let it there _ . Josh really wants to go retrieve his chamomile tea, but that would also mean walking through the living room and alerting to the two men to his eavesdropping. Decisions waged war in Josh’s mind and he felt a little short of breath trying to decide what was best to do.

-

“Oh yeah, yeah, go ahead.” Tyler is responding to Sonny’s question about smoking. 

_ Josh smokes weed in here all the time, if they have an issue with it, they can deal with it _ , he thinks. 

Tyler’s hands fumble around beside him, searching for something blindly and when he hears a rustle, he tugs the plastic bag of candy towards him. 

His mouth tasted weird, like body parts and blood and something else that was always lingering for a while after Blurryface had dominated his mind and body. With the heat of the moment beginning to dim, Tyler had become agonizingly aware of his own actions, even though he didn’t remember the explicit details of their fucking, he knew that he had exposed himself very blatantly to Sonny, something he had always promised himself at a young age he wouldn’t do to someone else.  _ So much for that _ . 

Trying to busy his mouth with something while Sonny smoked, he tore the bag open a little clumsily and retrieved a wrapper. The sugary chewiness seemed to melt the instant he bit into it, erasing the unpleasant taste to replace it with an artificial one, an attempt at banishing his shame. He’s licking at his fingers, they shook slightly from post-adrenaline and he’s taken off guard as Sonny laughs and says  _ he’s beautiful _ . What a strangely sincere thing to say to someone who just was possessed by a demon and had fucked them ruthlessly. Sonny was  _ definitely _ special. If that was even the word for it. 

Tyler laughs back breathily, feeling at loss for words. “I-um-“ he’s crumpling up the candy wrapper anxiously. “Thank you. So are you- _ gosh _ -“ reaching for another candy because he is unsure what to do with his hands. “-I’m-I’m honestly impressed that you are seemingly as okay as you are. And that’s not to say I don’t think you are strong-I do! But when Blurry steps out of me, I’m not used to someone being so…prepared and… _ willing,  _ I guess, besides Josh, but like, we’ve had years to understand our dynamic.” 

Tyler tosses another chewy candy into his mouth, probably not the best timing if he wanted to talk but god he needed to do something with himself. 

“You just-man, you just  _ took it all _ , basked in it even,” words are kinda muffled from his chewing and he stops talking for a moment to focus on chewing. “I have never seen anyone respond to Blurry the way you did. You shocked me, in like, a good way.” Tyler swallows the lump of sugar and licks at a piece stuck in his teeth. 

“You soaked up all the darkness that came out of me like a fuckin’ sponge dude. It was, uh, kind of awesome.” He’s watching Sonny play with his hair and the way his lips move around his cigarette, notices the small traces of tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, wants to rub his thumb there gently, but doesn’t want to invade any personal space the other may need. “But…yeah, you are very beautiful Sonny. Like, so uniquely so. I love your hair man.”

Tyler probably sounded dumb and lacking articulation, but give him a break, his brain still felt mushy and foggy from being permeated by a demon. 

He suddenly becomes very aware of how cold and naked he was. Tyler shivers under the blanket, fingers gripping it to pull the fabric closer against himself. He sucks in a shuddering breath and yearns to feel Sonny’s burning flesh again, considers for a moment if he should ask if he could snuggle into him but then he hears a sound by the entry that perks his ears up, and he turns to see his brightly haired boyfriend standing awkwardly at the living room entrance. 

Tyler laughs, “Josh what the fuck are you doing? Come in here if you want to already and stop being a pervert.”


	37. S-Less Awkward

Deeply grateful that Tyler didn’t refuse him his precious after-sex cigarette, Sonny bent down and stretched to the floor, revealing the slightly bloodied crimson tracks down his back where Tyler ( _ Blurryface _ ) had marked him; he relished in the stinging as he moved, feeling raw and beautifully, purposefully sore. Hastily digging through the pockets of his inside-out discarded jeans, he found his treasured pack of reds, sparking up in a practiced instant and grabbing his empty beer can to ash in. Inhaling deeply, hand still trembling lightly as he held the cigarette up to his kiss-swollen lips, he flashed Tyler a bright and genuine smile. 

“Thanks, man.” At first it seemed to be a simple recognition of the fact that a lot of people would absolutely  _ not _ let him smoke in their homes, but Sonny realized as soon as the words left his mouth that it was about so much more than that. He wanted to thank Tyler for being so welcoming, so concerned for his well being, for fucking him better than he’d ever been fucked before, for making him feel  _ understood _ . But how the fuck was he supposed to say that? He hoped that Tyler knew what he meant.

Tyler was nervous. Sonny could feel it radiating off of him in waves. Truth be told, so was he - it felt strange to feel so unsure and almost  _ shy _ around someone that had just laid his soul bare and fucked the shame out of him, but Sonny wasn’t entirely sure how Tyler felt about him beyond the incredible sex they had shared. Had he called him over that night specifically to fuck? Would he and Josh want him to leave in the morning? Would he hear from either of them again? Mind racing with anxious thoughts, the air felt thick with uncertainty and Sonny felt too vulnerable now to rely on charm and bravado to make it through. Tyler saw right through it.  _ Blurryface _ saw right through  _ him _ .

Could Blurryface feel how lonely he was? Was his blood ripe with guilt and shame and yearning, or just the mark of the Beast? Could he taste all of the nights that he had spent padlocking himself inside a prison of his own making to keep the people around him safe, desperately hungry for pain and blood? Sonny’s thoughts raced too quickly for him to latch onto anything, but he was filled with an anxiety that he couldn’t explain as he started to come down from his endorphin induced high. Did Tyler want to hold him? God, he wanted to be held. He sucked down lungfulls of smoke to soothe himself, latching onto Tyler’s words like a lifeline as he spoke to him with a sort of awe lighting his eyes and his words.

Sonny took to the praise like he was coming up for air, staring back at Tyler with a dazed, beatific expression, amazed that Tyler spoke about the things he was ashamed of like they were good, like _ he _ was good. Tyler thought he was beautiful, that he was strong, that his vulnerability and the side of himself that Blurryface had pulled to the surface was something to be admired and not hidden or reviled. _ If only he knew _ . But Tyler had seen him cry, wiped the tears away, and thought he was beautiful. Echoes of the past haunted the edges of his memory, the laughing and sneering at his sensitivity by so many people he cared about over the years that wore him down until he began to carefully and methodically hide it away - Schuylar derisively rolling his eyes in the doorway,  _ ‘oh what, are you gonna fucking cry again?’  _ He hadn’t let himself since.

Just when Sonny burned down to the end of his cigarette, Tyler seemed to be nervously fidgeting toward making some sort of move. Maybe he wanted affection as much as Sonny did ( _ which was quite a lot, even if he wasn’t able to admit it _ )? He expertly flicked his cigarette butt into his beer can on the floor, scooching closer to him but not quite close enough to touch, uncharacteristically hesitant. The air between them seemed to crackle with the same electricity from earlier in the night, but it was a different shade of the same energy - they both seemed to be overwhelmed by how much they wanted each other. Finally working up the nerve to break the spell, Sonny was interrupted when Tyler announced Josh’s presence, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.  _ Oh? _

Sitting up on his elbows to investigate, the blanket slid down his chest to reveal the absolute portrait of someone who had just been properly fucked - rapidly darkening hickeys and bruises littered the pale expanse of his chest and neck, his curls wild and sweaty, cheeks still deeply flushed and eyes red and wet from crying. And there was Josh, looking like the absolute portrait of someone who was incredibly horny and pretty embarrassed about it. Sonny couldn’t help his breathless good-natured laugh and the salacious smirk that spread across his face.  _ Oh _ . Josh had been listening. The thought sent a little spark through him - after all, there was nothing more thrilling than putting on a good show for an adoring, eager audience. And God did Josh look eager - their obvious erection was the best and most succinct review that Sonny had ever received.

“You know, this is like a  _ really _ big couch.” Voice raspy with smoke and Blurryface’s hand, Sonny’s words had a playful lilt as he gestured towards the mattress beneath them invitingly, testing the water. “You don’t have to stand around in your own home.” Smiling at Josh’s adorable bashfulness, Sonny was successfully distracted from his anxious state of mind, feeling flirty and affectionate and comically quirking his brows at Josh to hopefully help them feel less awkward.


	38. T-Granted

Feet feeling heavy, Josh sort of swayed in the doorway like a tree branch, lip sucked into his own mouth as his eyes dance between the two beautifully post-fucked men.  _ Gosh they were both so fucking sexy _ . 

His mind reels and Josh notices how well used Sonny looked, hard bruises and scratch marks that were indications of Blurryface laying wreck to someone. Normally that someone was  _ them _ so it was strangely surreal to see it echoed onto another person’s body for a change. 

Was Josh maybe a little jealous it was Sonny’s turn to be stained by Tyler’s darkness? Perhaps, but Josh was also elated and intrigued for a third person to be involved in their hidden lifestyle. Sonny had obviously been able to handle Blurryface, which was least to say, impressive. It had taken Josh years of panic attacks, self doubting, reassurance and the learning of new skills to be in the position they were now to feel able to combat the entity that lives inside Tyler. But Josh never wanted to feel fully in control of himself anyway, that was part of the fun, being naive and imperfect with the dark clairvoyance that was Blurryface.

They notice Sonny’s body language and Josh shivers a little trepidatious excitement. Tyler is smirking to them too, “Yeah, Sonny is absolutely right, Kitten, come get cozy with us.” He says and is patting the dark green mattress with his hand. Josh nods his head towards the kitchen. “I-I wanted to get my tea.” They mumble out, stumbling over to the counter to pick up their mug, hiding their increasingly blushing face behind it. 

“Are you sure that’s  _ all _ you want baby?” 

_ Oh god Tyler, why do you have to be such a sadist, even  _ ** _without_ ** _ Blurry in control? _

Josh shifts his weight back and forth on the balls of their feet, hips swaying left and right anxiously, sipping a gulp of the still appropriately warm tea. It was bitter and Josh considers retrieving some honey from the cabinet but Tyler is making  _ eyes _ at him and he feels frozen to the spot, dripping with mounting desire so hot that he can feel it seeping into the cool tile he stood on.

“C’mere, Josh.” Tyler makes a beckoning motion with his arm, sitting up on his elbows so the shared blanket falls to expose his chest, the black geometry of his tattoos flashing darkly. Josh obeys willingly, walking over to him like a trained animal. Tyler reaches out to hook a couple fingers into the waistband of their shorts so he can tug them in closer against the edge of the couch. Josh’s breath catches in their throat in surprise, nearly spilling their tea on the floor, so they ungracefully set it down onto the coffee table. They figure they won’t really have the opportunity to drink it in the next few minutes anyway.

Tyler’s breath is warm against his clothed stomach as he leans into him and presses his face into the spot, nudging the fabric of Josh’s shirt with his nose so it hikes up. He presses open mouthed lazy kisses to their toned belly and Josh feels their hard on respond in earnest. Tyler’s fingers trace around their hips, squeezing gently and he looks up and down Josh’s body ravenously, gaze stopping at his shorts that contained obvious excitement. 

“Hmm. You got so worked up about us, didn’t you sweetie?” Tyler looks up to Josh with heavily lashed dark eyes, hair and lips still bedraggled from their previous activities. He looked sleepy but excited still and Josh exhales a soft gasp of lust. Josh had been so patiently waiting, wanting his partner’s cold hands and hot mouth for the past hour, maybe more. Who was he kidding, he  _ always _ wanted Tyler. Even after years of being with each other, becoming so familiar with the curves of muscle and sensory responses of the other’s body, the anticipation of being touched by him drove Josh absolutely wild to this day. 

Tyler presses an achingly soft kiss to the front of his shorts and Josh gasps, “Oh!” His knees buckle a little and he has to rest his hand on Tyler’s shoulder to support themselves from crumpling. Josh’s eyes dart to Sonny, then to Tyler, then back again and he feels really overwhelmed by both the fact he had an audience of two beautiful people and how Tyler was practically displaying him to Sonny like a goddamn toy.

It wasn’t their first time for a third to be included, in fact, Jenna, Tyler’s ex girlfriend had often wanted in on their love making. Josh and Tyler were eager to oblige, Jenna was a very gorgeous woman and Josh adored her greatly. She was pretty amazing in bed, and tended to have a dominant streak. Times with her were always fun, but never felt the need to be expected and it didn’t get too heavy besides just casual fucking. Since Jenna didn’t know the extent of Blurryface, Tyler used the usual excuse of ‘bipolar disorder with manic depressive tendencies’ which, by paper was what he had been professionally diagnosed with. However this time with Sonny involved felt different, he was totally aware of Blurryface, so Josh felt an openness with him, an almost kinship that said something along the lines of, “ _ Hey, we both have been fucked by Tyler’s darkest side, we don’t have anything to hide so, whats up _ ?” It felt really nice to share that commonality with somebody.

Josh trembles, hand that wasn’t using his boyfriend as support comes up to their pink hair to rake through it frettingly. “M’you wanna give our friend a little show, sweetie?” Tyler’s voice was raw and tired sounding and Josh almost wanted to say _ wait _ and make him another cup of tea but there were hands already tugging his shorts down, palming his cock and groping his ass. “A- _ ah _ .” Is all Josh responds with and nods his head, grip tightening on Tyler as his head spins with a bubbly concoction of arousal and nerves. 

His boyfriend drags his tongue across the already wet front of his briefs and Josh sucks in a sharp breath, watching his pink wet lips part and his eyelashes fan across his tan cheeks. “Did you not finish yourself off in the studio?” Tyler laughs breathily against Josh’s crotch, flashing him a playful smile. “Sometimes I think maybe you’re a little bit  _ too _ obedient.” Hot breath ghosting against the sensitive area of Josh’s lower stomach, Tyler’s hands are up under his shirt now, rough finger pads tracing over the contour of their stomach and lower back, sending small flashes of electric blue pleasure from their spine straight into their crotch. 

_ For the love of God Tyler,  _ ** _please_ ** _ just take me into your mouth _ . And as if heard, Tyler slips the underwear down to Josh’s thick thighs, looking up again with that  _ fucking stupid  _ smile of his that made Josh melt into a puddle of pink and orange.

Josh feels abashedly exposed, cock twitching from the cold air and voyeurism. They look at Sonny again, eyes drinking in his beautiful self, pale skin that was littered with smokey hickeys like splatters of paint against white paper, his hair was so black and contrasted to the rest of his soft light face, he seemed to sink into it’s dark voluptuousness comfortably. Josh can only imagine that it’s incredibly soft. He wants to touch Sonny, is close enough to, wants to include him and feel the curves of his body, but also wasn’t sure if that’s something he wanted and if so, how.

Gentle biting and soft touches against their inner legs brings their attention back to Tyler as he was grabbing at Josh’s ass and possessively squeezing. Tyler’s fingers come to trace just above his left knee where Tyler himself had tattooed his name onto him. This was something Tyler did when feeling the need to reaffirm their relationship. Tyler could be possessive and it had been a problem in the past, jealousy was a common challenge that was always hard in a partnership no matter who you speak to, but with enough reassurance and patience, overtime Tyler had been able to loosen his vice grip on the idea of Josh ‘belonging’ to Tyler and  _ only _ Tyler. They really didn’t have to prove that to anyone, even to each other, after years, their past and present told all it needed to. Tyler and Josh both equally understood how important and special they were in the other’s eyes. Learning to trust the other came easier than trusting yourself. It meant being incredibly open and human and even as scary as that was; Josh found that being that way was easiest with Tyler. And just because they were in love didn’t mean they couldn’t have time with other people who were also important to them. Tyler had to learn that rather harshly, is still learning it. Josh was patient, and Tyler, as stubborn as he was, was willing to put in the hard work. Isn’t that what a good relationship is? Attempting to learn and become better people together, for them and for yourself.

Josh groans as Tyler is placing little delicate licks to the V of his hips. Their hand comes to grab desperately at Tyler’s short cropped hair, tugging to communicate that he  _ really just needed to get off, please stop teasing me _ . Tyler bites him a little harder this time on the hip in response to his hair being pulled, Josh whines rather pathetically but finally,  _ finally _ , Tyler gives a nudge of his nose against the base of Josh’s cock, kisses there wetly, and trails his mouth down their length. He takes them into his mouth and Josh sighs in utter relief, watching Tyler work his magic on him.  _ God he was so fucking good at giving head _ . Josh was so stunned the first time he ever took them down his throat.

“Are you s- _ sure _ you’ve never done that??” Josh had squeaked out as Tyler was wiping his messed mouth with the back of his hand. They were in the treehouse that Tyler and his brothers had built together. It was often a hideout for him and Josh after his mother found out about them. 

“Yeah, no that was totally new. I’ve done stuff with a girl before…but never a dude.” Josh shook his head, blushing. “I don’t believe you man, you like, you have n-no gag reflex!” Tyler had to burst into laughter, cuffing Josh on the shoulder playfully. “Dunno dude, guess I’m just a natural dick sucking champ.” 

Josh rolled his eyes and scooted into Tyler’s side sleepily. “Do you like, have to be competitive with everything Tyler?” He ruffles Josh’s curls and grins. “I don’t have to compete if I’m already the best at it.” Josh rolls their eyes again.

It was like everything Tyler did, once he was focused on something, he was so invested in it. 

This particular activity he was invested in was one of Josh’s favorites to the experience. Well this and when Tyler performed. 

His partner bobbed him up and down his throat in rhythm, filling in the gaps of friction by using his hand. Josh felt like an instrument being played by a musician, so in awe by watching Tyler’s strong deliberate hands work him methodically, how his tongue was careful to lap at the underside of his slit, exactly where it sent sparks of white hot pleasure through him, his eyes were closed blissfully, nostrils flaring out from breathing around his girth. Tyler pulls off him with a lewd  _ pop _ . Eyes flash open, “Shirt off too, want to show you off to Sonny.” He demands in a slur, looking to the other on the couch briefly in acknowledgment. Josh groans and does as they are told, shedding the shirt that was beginning to stick to their sweaty skin.

Josh knows logically he doesn’t have a really valid reason to feel self conscious, I mean he works hard on keeping in shape and Tyler consistently tells him how he looks like a greek God (Josh thinks that’s going a little far but Tyler was dramatic like that), the harsh awareness of being stark naked in front of someone other than Tyler does take them by surprise however. 

Josh is anxiously wondering what Sonny thinks of them, hopes they look okay, hopes they are aroused by him, wants to touch him, wonders if that’s okay. Josh’s mouth was so dry and his knees felt weaker than usual, and with frustration, Josh realized a panic attack was starting to threaten the edges of their mind and it made everything seem like a shaky film recording. Josh blinks to try and steady his vision. 

He hates when their anxiety ruins a perfectly good moment like this and they want to be upset with themselves for it, but in the chaos that was starting to happen in the reality of their skull, Tyler knowingly locks eyes with him and he slows his motions. 

A hand comes to rest on his lower back and rubs there soothingly. “You look beautiful, as always.” Josh smiles to him through a bitten lip, appreciating the fact that Tyler was capable of feeling energy changes in them so easily. It made it so conveniently effortless when Josh was at a loss for words, Tyler always had them to fill in the gaps. Tyler squeezes his dick again reassuringly and Josh lets out a puff of nervously held air, almost forgetting that  _ this _ was what they were doing, they relax into their partner’s touch. 

“Would you be okay with Sonny helping me, Kitten?” Tyler looks to the man sharing the blanket with him again, smirking suggestively. “I have a feeling he may enjoy that.” Josh swallows, Tyler was always seeming to speak the thoughts that Josh was too self conscious to voice. Another convenience. Josh watches Sonny as well, arousal flashing through his whole body excitedly at the suggestion. Oh yeah that was something Josh would be  _ totally _ okay with. “I-I-yes that would be cool.” 

** _Cool_ ** _ . What are you? Seventeen again _ ? 

He feels dumb and hopes that Sonny would see past his awkwardness and want him. Swallowing dryly, Josh swivels their hips towards Sonny, hoping that he looked inviting.

—

Tyler reaches out to Sonny, stroking ever so gently against his soft arm, letting him know in a sensory color of orange that he was welcomed and safe, that he wasn’t intruding on something if he participated. Infact,  _ God _ , Tyler desperately wanted Sonny to join him, wanted to make it clear to Josh how beautiful and desirable they truly were. Tyler loved to boast about Josh, how gorgeous they were, how talented, how kind, just loved being able to see them and think internally, “ _ That’s  _ ** _my_ ** _ Josh and no one will ever have the same connection to them as I do. _ ” 

He often didn’t feel allowed to express that socially. And in a sudden moment of plummeting thought, Tyler becomes obsessed with the possibility of Sonny being  _ better _ than him, Josh liking  _ him _ more than Tyler. That idea threatens to extrapolate itself into a deep winding road, curving down into the trenches of Tyler’s mind that he tried to steer clear of. 

_ No. No, _ he repeated internally. Josh and him understood where their loyalty lay to each other. They communicated that often. Tyler has no reason not to trust Josh. Even if he did have a deep seeded fear of Josh one day deciding that his selves were too much to handle and leaving him for someone more  _ normal _ . 

Admittedly he often felt vigilant over Josh, subconsciously keeping an energetic cage around him because he feared what the outside world could do to influence him. That same outside world that had mocked and misunderstood Tyler all his life. He didn’t know how that could change Josh’s perception towards him. Tyler knows this is an insecurity of his and a tiny voice in his mind that wasn’t Blurryface reminded him of how inadequate he truly felt most of the time. That’s where all the fear came from. _ That doesn’t mean I can’t feel able to share him though _ ,  _ it’s only fair _ , he decides, in fact the idea was extremely exciting for him. 

Josh, being used and pleasured under the supervision of Tyler himself.  _ Fuck _ , the idea was actually so delicious it shakes Tyler from his worrying thoughts and licking his lips, he decides to lean over to kiss Sonny’s mouth, fingers still wrapped around his partner. Sonny was so nice to kiss, Tyler remembered and he sighs happily to be close to the other again. 

He could trust Sonny. He could trust Josh. He could trust  _ himself _ . That last thought rang like a bell, feeling unfamiliar in his mind, but satisfying.

This time Tyler was softer about his touches, he had already satisfied himself (and Blurryface) earlier so he didn’t feel nearly as desperate to be physical with Sonny, but even this closeness, whilst giving intimate attention to his partner, was enough to stir interest in his belly and dick. 

“Hmm.” Tyler flutters his eyes open as he pulls away from the kiss, he smirks and turns to look at Josh again, wrist flicking to give a tug of attention to their cock. “He’s all yours, my friend.” And Tyler, somewhat fearfully, grants Sonny access to the most preciously important area of his life; Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh steamy n feely just how i like it


	39. S-Connection

The nervous energy radiating from Josh made Sonny feel more sure of himself, the desire to make them more comfortable overriding his own anxiety and making him feel more confident and mischievous. They were so endearingly bashful, but it seemed that he and Tyler both had no problem discerning what it was they wanted - Sonny wanted nothing more in that moment than to give it to them, to make their fantasies that had been swirling through their head as they listened in the next room come true. This was what he was comfortable with, what he knew - sex and desire was so easy to navigate, it was what came after that scared him, the complexities of emotion and complications of reality that set in once everyone was satisfied. But it was so easy to get caught up in the quickly building heat again, especially with the gorgeous scene unfolding before him, the air already warm and heavy around them.

The sight of Tyler and Josh, of Tyler lovingly taking his partner into his mouth, salaciously and intentionally putting on a show for him, left him entranced. They were both so beautiful, and the energy that they emitted, bright and warm as the rays of the sun when they were together, was almost overwhelming. They fit together like puzzle pieces, seeming to share an understanding that completely transcended words, and it stirred something in Sonny that was equal parts envy and inspiration. It was tempting to be intimidated, and on some level he still was, but Sonny couldn’t deny the power of the display he had the privilege of viewing, of sharing. And fuck, Tyler was so impressively good with his mouth - his cock twitched with interest at the memory of being on the receiving end of those talents. Tyler was ridiculously talented on _so many_ levels.

Drawn further out of his head and back into the grounding reality of pure sensation when Tyler broke the spell and kissed him, Sonny melted into it with a little sigh, earning some of the sweet, soft attention that he craved after such an intense experience with Tyler (and with _Blurryface_). Sonny was tired and sore and a bit oversensitive, but his body still tingled with a complicated potion of endorphins, and the kiss had sparked up a low, slow burning flame in him. Tyler was inviting him in, reminding him that he was welcome and not just an outsider looking in on them, and Sonny smiled sheepishly when he pulled away from him, half hard and aching to be touched, to be held, to be filled again (_and not so empty_). At Tyler’s words, his permission that was obviously not lightly given, Sonny turned his smile to Josh, expression growing more impish and determined as he took in the state of them, making eye contact that seemed to ask permission from them, too.

Josh looked so deliciously wrecked already, and Sonny was in awe of their body - statuesque, like something from a museum, perfect expanses of soft skin stretched over muscle hard and smooth like marble, decorated with bursts of graffiti color. They looked like pure art. Wordlessly communicating with Josh, receiving the confirmation that he needed that this was what they wanted from their body language and the look in their eyes, Sonny slinked forward towards them at the edge of the couch, on his knees and worshipfully taking their hips into his hands, grabbing hungrily at the delightfully round and firm muscular curve of their ass. Savoring the moment and the connection that he felt when he looked up at Josh, Sonny didn’t break eye contact as he licked them wetly from base to tip, letting out a shaky little sound of pleasure as he did. Being on display like this was doing something to him that he didn’t expect, his fully hard cock now poking up from between his thighs to meet his belly button as he leaned forward on his knees to take Josh into his mouth while Tyler watched.

Giving head wasn’t exactly Sonny’s expertise, but it wasn’t for lack of enthusiasm - his gag reflex and his throat was sensitive, but he did his best to overcome it with skillful use of his tongue, pushing himself as far as he could take to please his partner. He whimpered and choked slightly around Josh - who was fucking big, jesus - wanting to touch himself but holding back to make it last longer, hands still firmly on Josh’s hips. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes and a little drool dripped down his lips as he worked Josh with everything he had, moaning around their cock wantonly and pulling back with an obscenely wet sound, a string of saliva and precum connecting his swollen lips to their cock. “Fuck.” ; He gasped out, head spinning, eyes glassy with lust and something just a bit dark. Overcome with desire, Sonny couldn’t help himself, and with a surprising amount of strength pulled Josh towards him, towards the couch, and shoved them down onto it with a sound not unlike a hungry little growl, pouncing on them. He was hungry. Sonny wanted more, more, more. Looking to both of them for an interjection and hearing none, Sonny let himself sink into his fire, kissing and licking and sucking the beautiful solid expanse of Josh’s chest, desperately willing himself not to bite like he wanted to, straddling Josh and kissing hotly at their neck, feeling the warm rhythm of their pulse like a drum, stirring something primal in him that wanted to devour. Buzzing with intensity, desperate for touch, for connection, to feel full and wanted, Sonny pulled Josh into a dizzying kiss. Throat wrecked from being choked out, and his admirable attempts at deep throating, Sonny’s voice was gravelly and smokey and full of crackling arousal as he slowly ground their hips together at a teasing pace, gasping against Josh’s lips when their cocks made contact, “Wanna ride you - can I ride you?” It was a question for Josh and Tyler both, eyes darting up to meet Tyler’s for a moment, and Sonny waited with bated breath, holding Josh down demandingly with only a fraction of his true strength, wanting to take control, to demand, to consume. Blurryface was right, he was a twisted creature, and it was so hard to hold back the desire to bite Josh’s smooth flesh until he drew blood, to taste their fear, to use their body for his pleasure until they begged him to stop - but he pushed it down, burning for something he couldn’t articulate, aching to feel the power of connection again.


End file.
